New enemy of the guild?
by lucyglitter11
Summary: There is a girl behind Fairy Tail. She has been playing pranks on the guild members. Can this be a new enemy for fairy tail? please read and review!
1. New enemy of the guild?

" Happy, I'm very bored shall we go to Lucy's house?" Natsu asked. They were currently in the guild. Not many people were around today.

"Aye! Let's go and play with her." Happy said cheerfully. They informed Mira and headed to Lucy's house.

"Where should we enter from? Last time we entered from the kitchen and before that from the bathroom." Natsu said.

"She was really angry that day! Lets enter from the door today! We'll surprise her!" Happy replied.

"Great idea, Happy!" Natsu said grinning widely.

Soon they reached her house to find Lucy exiting her house in a hurry.

"Yo Lucy!"Natsu said.

"We have come here to play with you!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Sorry guys but I have promised Levy-chan to meet her in the library right now." Lucy said obviously in a hurry.

"Oh! So we'll come with you." Natsu said.

"You don't need to…"

"But we want to!"

"Okay fine…"

While going to the library they see a girl from far smiling to herself while running. She runs between Lucy and Natsu which made Lucy almost fall into the river who was saved by Happy on time. The girl gives Natsu a smile while running ahead after that unknown girl comes Cana. She waits at Natsu.

"Man! That was close! Thanks happy!" Lucy said sighing in relief.

"Damn that girl she's so quick!" Cana said panting.

"Who's that girl?" Lucy asked clearly confused.

"What happened was that when I was purchasing a drink for myself, that girl purposely pushed me and ran away! Because of her my drink fell down! Next time I'll get her!" Cana said angrily stomping the ground.

"Do you remember how she looks?" Lucy asked.

"Not really, but I remember very well that she has long brown hair and mischievous green eyes!" Cana said.

"I see…" Lucy said thoughtfully.

"I will seriously catch her and kill her! She must be around!" Cana said angrily with a murderous aura lingering around her.

"Okay! Wish you luck we'll take your leave Cana." Lucy said sweat dropping.

On reaching the library-

"Hi Lu-chan! I'm here! Oh Natsu and Happy are with you!" Levy said as she walked up to Lucy.

"Yeah! They were insisting!" Natsu was silent all along.

"What happened Natsu?"Levy asked.

"Nothing just looking around…" Natsu answered still looking lost.

"Natsu is interested in books?!" Happy yelled with a shocked face.

"How low do you think of him?" Lucy said sweat dropping.

"Well I was searching for a particular book and I got the information that it will be available here." Levy said taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Ma'am you must be interested in reading this book" a librarian told Levy handing her a book.

Natsu notices something strange about the lady. He recognizes the smell of the girl from the time before.

"Levy! Don't open that book!" Natsu yelled.

When she opened it , lots of water is splashed on her face.

"That's magical water book!" Happy said looking at the cover of the book.

"Magical water book? What's that all about?" Lucy asked.

"It's a prank book! Whoever opens it gets drenched!" Happy said.

"How do you know about this…?" Lucy asked.

"We've been many times to the prank store!" Happy said.

"What for….you guys are unbelievable…." Lucy mumbled sweat dropping.

"Hmmm…then the librarian…." Lucy thought and turns to find the librarian. Surprisingly no one was around. The librarian already disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" Natsu asked looking around.

"I'm all soaked! What kind of joke is this!?" Levy yelled grumpily.

"I wonder who's that person behind this silly joke!" Lucy said as she helped Levy get herself dry.

Next day in the guild-

"Hey Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled across the bar as Levy was entering the guild hall.

"Hi Lu-chan…"

"I hope you didn't catch a cold!"

"Nope, thankfully!"

"I wonder who was that girl from yesterday!" Lucy said

"Which girl?" Gray asked.

"Yesterday when I and Lu-chan had gone to the library…" Levy started and narrated about what happened in the library.

"That's weird. Something similar happened with me too! When I was purchasing clothes!" Gray retorted.

"Wear some clothes on!" Lucy said comically.

"I was holding a huge stack of clothes when I girl with long brown hair said that she will help me when she stamped on my foot and ran away! Because of her all the clothes fell down and the shop owner was angry." Gray said looking angry.

"Cana, Levy and now even Gray. All three of ya'll came across a girl with long brown hair…maybe it's the same girl?" Lucy said placing her palm on her chin.

"Even I met a girl with brown hair!" Erza said joining the conversation.

"Seriously?!" Gray and Lucy yelled together comically.

"And you got fooled too?" Natsu asked grinning like an idiot.

"I thought it was impossible to fool Erza!" Happy said.

"No I was not tricked, but I was close. She was a salesgirl there I guess and she served me a cake sprinkled with salt. I got suspicious when she said that she was off for the day just in the morning and she immediately ran out smiling. I also ran outside to follow her. She ran into a path where no one was there. I could sense a lot of magic power from her suddenly. I immediately challenged her to a fight." Erza said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Wohoo the luck of that girl!" Gray said sarcastically.

"As expected of Erza!" Happy said.

"And then she said some weird spell and turned a key into a huge wand. She took a card out and said " take me to my home-fly!" there were wings on her wand and she flew away. I did not follow her and went back to eat my cake. It tasted horrible because of salt! Damn it my lovely cake!" Erza said and at the end flood of tears gushed from her eyes.

"Who is this girl and why is she behind fairy tail? Can it be an enemy of the guild again?" Lucy said shivering at the word 'enemy'.

" I don't think our guild or any of its members have problem with a girl! She hardly looks about 16 or 17! And, just one enemy a little girl? Highly doubtful!" Levy said thoughtfully.

"Whatever it is we'd better stop her!" Gray said.

"Yeah…" Natsu said.


	2. Mysterious girl

**Recap: the fairy tail guild is again obstructed by an unknown person who is playing pranks on the guild mates. The strongest team, natsu; lucy; gray and erza must put an end to this. **

**Contd….**

Erza: and then she said some weird spell and turned a key into a huge wand. She took a card out and said " take me to my home-fly!" there were wings on her wand and she flew away. I did not follow her and went back to eat my cake. It tasted horrible because of salt! Damn it my lovely cake!

Lucy: who is this girl and why is she behind fairy tail? Can it be an enemy of the guild again?

Levy: I don't think our guild or any of its members have problem with a girl! She hardly looks about 16 or 17!

Gray: whatever it is we'd better stop her!

Natsu: yeah

(Outside the guild…

Gray, natsu, lucy and erza are wearing black clothes. Virgo is with them.)

Natsu: is it necessary to wear such clothes?

Lucy: thank you Virgo! (to natsu) yeah of course! She has already seen all of us! She can recognize us.

Gray: you know she can feel our magic power?

Lucy: well I did my best!

Virgo: do I need a punishment?

Lucy: (to virgo) go back already!

Erza: I think it's a good idea.

Happy: Erza really likes the clothes….

Gray: lets get going now.

(in the market place)

Lucy: we have become the apple of everyone's eyes….

Happy: Lucy and her ridiculous ideas!

Lucy: shut up CAT!

Natsu: I can smell her…she's close by!

Erza: be alert everyone!

Lucy, Gray & Happy: Yeah!

(looking around the crowd)

Natsu: *sniffing* she's gone into that book shop!

Erza: Lets go Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray!

(they enter the store)

Lucy: there are so many people here how can we find her? And we even cannot grab her just like that between so many people!

Happy: Lucy's right for the 1st time!

Lucy: EXCUSE ME!^^

Natsu: She's at the counter! ( runs towards the counter) I've got you now!

Erza: no Natsu!

Gray: that fool!

Girl: oh no! sorry gotta go! (runs outside the store)

Erza: she got the presence too fast! Let's follow them!

Natsu: you wait! Where do you think your going!

Girl: uhh -Fly!

Natsu: go for it Happy!

Happy: Aye sir! When its flying leave it to me!

Girl: oh no I have to be faster!

Happy: gotcha! (grabs the girl)

Girl: watch out there's a tree ahead!

Happy: oh drats! I cant stop!

(both bump at the tree)

Girl: this branch cant take our weight!

(branch breaks and both are falling at great speed the girl protects Happy)

Happy: oh thank you so much! Hey! You leg doesn't look good! Are you alright?

Lucy: we finally caught up!

Natsu: Happy are you alright?

Gray: we saw you grabbing her and then bumping at the tree

Happy: yeah I'm fine but this girl here….

(girl tries to get up but can't)

Erza: its no use in running now

Girl: I guess your right…

Lucy: It's okay! Let's go to my house, I'll treat you there.

(at Lucy's house)

Erza: so who are you and why are you playing pranks on us?

Gray: Erza's so straight forward!

Girl: your all mages from fairy tail right? Well, that's right that my aims have been most of your mages but there's no specific reason for all that. I know that you are Erza Scarlet , Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel also Happy. My name is Yuuki and as you all know I'm a mage too!

Lucy: she talks so much!

Yuuki: I am actually searching for my grandfather…

Natsu: so what are you doing in Magnolia?

Yuuki: I am searching for a person in particular….that is the guild master of fairy tail…..Makarov Dreyar…

( all are shocked!)


	3. Sun holder: Yuki

The story till now: Yuuki, a mysterious girl who was playing pranks on the fairy tail wizards is searching for her long lost grand father. Why is she behind Master Makarov?

Yuuki: I am searching for a person in particular….that is the guild master of fairy tail…..Makarov Dreyar…

( everyone are shocked)

Gray: wait a minute!

Lucy: don't tell me….could it be?

Natsu: who are you?

Erza: what do you mean Yuuki? Why are you searching for our master?

Yuuki: let me explain. I don't live in Magnolia, you might have figured that one. I live on my own in Onibus. My parents died many years back, I was told that I have no relatives. It was only a couple of weeks back when I received a letter with no name on it!

Lucy: with no name?

Yuuki: yes. The letter said that the guild master of fairy tail knows one of my relatives who is alive. At first I thought it was a prank.

Happy: yes somebody must be taking revenge from you!

Yuuki: Maybe your right! I played a prank on bryan then even on sara and sam and I think on gabrielle too!

Lucy: just on how many people do you play pranks on!?

Yuuki: but anyway, out of curiosity I came to Magnolia 2 days ago.

Happy: oh! We thought you are related to our Master!

Yuuki: How can that be! If that was true then he would have surely looked for me right?

Gray: wait, that doesn't really solve the question about why were you playing pranks on the guild members!

Erza: that's right! Apologize right now! How dare you spoil my wonderful cake!

Natsu: maybe you should calm down first erza…

Yuuki: yes but you are right. I am very sorry for causing you all trouble. Actually its kind of like my hobby.

All together: HOBBY?!

Lucy: wait! What kind of hobby it that?!

Natsu: when are you planning to meet our master? He is currently not here.

Yuuki: I see, I don't know. My leg really hurts thanks to you guys. With this injury I wont be able to meet him.

Lucy: how about we call Wendy?

Yuuki: Wendy Marvell?

Gray: yeah she can cure any type of diseases and injuries.

Yuuki: yes! I have heard about her. I know all about you people!

Happy: Do you come from some other guild?

Yuuki: no, I don't. I cant seem to decide which one to join!

Erza: if that's so then you are welcome at fairy tail.

Natsu: Erza you sure?

Gray: are you serious?

Yuuki: really?

Erza: yes, I can tell that you have loads of magic . And I know as well it's a lost magic.

Natsu, Gray, Happy: REALLY?!

Lucy: nothing goes past our Erza!

Yuuki: as expected of Titania…Incredible indeed.

Natsu: so what kind of magic do you use?

Yuuki: it's a requip type magic. There is a wand and several cards of different elements. The wand takes different forms. The forms depends upon which cards you choose.

Lucy: Earlier Erza mentioned that it a lost magic.

Yuuki: yes. Let me explain. As you know, there are the stars, sun and moon in the sky. The cards and wand have a link to the corresponding body either sun, star or moon and then a link to the user. They are connected with a body link magic and so cannot be destroyed easily. Moon is the weakest as moon takes its light from the sun. Stars are individuals as they have their own light and the sun is the most powerful as it the source of light. It's a unique magic because there can be only representative of each and lost magic because it is passed down the generations.

Gray, Happy, Natsu: We don't get it at all!

Lucy: so much knowledge is too difficult for them to grasp.

Yuuki: even I took 5 years to understand.

Erza: so which body do you represent?

Yuuki: I represent….I represent the sun.

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy: Hai?!

Erza: you don't look very powerful and fearsome in that way…

Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Happy: let's not underestimate her…

Yuuki: by the way where has the master gone?

Erza: he said he has a meeting with some doctor in Onibus.

Yuuki: what a waste! I LIVE in Onibus and I am here at MAGNOLI A and he's at Onibus!

(master Makarov enters the cabin of a very famous doctor Dr. Hakai)

Master: what for have you summoned me here for now Hakai? I clearly instructed you that I don't want any letters from you and nor do I want to see you.

Dr. Hakai: now now Makarov! Don't be angry till now for that petty incident haha! It was really important for me to call youhaha!

Master: now what?

Dr. Hakai: you hardly give me any time now Makarov! Its about your most unknown second son Albert and his wife Clara haha.

Master: shut up! Speak up!

Dr. Hakai: the news is that their baby daughter is still alive haha.

(shocked) Master: what?


	4. Awesome or weird?

**Recap: Dr. Hakai informing master about his lost grand daughter? Who could it be? Is it connected to Yuuki?**

Dr. Hakai: the news is that their baby daughter is alive haha.

Master: what? Who told you that?

Hakai: in december that year, your son Albert with Clara and their baby daughter were moving from Onibus to Magnolia. The carriage driver was found and forced to speak up about what exactly happened that day haha.

Master: but they all died in the accident with another carriage right?

Hakai: its half of the truth. Madam Clara protected the baby with her magic. The baby survived but Madam Clara and sir Albert died.

Master: what? What guarantee can you give me that this is true?

Hakai: yes that's right haha. We have tracked down the residence of the girl. She lives in Onibus itself haha.

Master: what is her name? and with whom does she live?

Hakai: sorry but all I know is her address. Here you can go and find out yourself haha. Good luck.

(master runs outside the clinic- he begins to run to the address)

Hakai:haha

(fades in the darkness of the cabin)

Thoughts in master's mind~ damn this hakai, I cant tell if he is lying or saying the truth. But if he is telling the truth, I will finally get to meet Albert and Clara's daughter. *flash back- albert- a young lad with his wife Clara are leaving the guild. Master standing at the entrance of the guild sees them leave . All have sad expressions. Stands there until the carriage leaves.-end of flash back*

I wish I had never let them go…their daughter, she has been so close to me yet so far. In what condition must she be living in? will she be happy to see me or sad? It's there! The house!"

(at lucy's place)

Erza: Natsu, Gray and I will to the guild and call Wendy here as Yuuki cannot get up. Lucy and Happy will stay here until we come back. Let's go Natsu, Gray.

(after they leave…)

Lucy : so Yuuki! Tell us something about yourself!

Yuuki: well, I live in Onibus on my own. I hate insects and I love new sparkling things!

Happy: tell us more about your magic! It's a lost magic is it?

Yuuki: yes, although there are many limitations, restrictions and rules to follow in my type of magic.

Magic is used by various magic cards and the respective wand.

Lucy: looks like your magic requires lot of study…

Yuuki: yes you can say it that way.

Happy: Yuuki show us some of your magic cards!

Yuuki: um….okay!

(takes out a big bundle)

Lucy: wow there are so many of them!

Happy: really!

Yuuki: it is like a copy magic. Not exactly a copy magic but it memorizes the type of magic I want to take. Its called 'capture the magic' by me haha!

Happy: she talks too much!

Lucy:( seeing through the cards)

_Huh…what's with these weird magic cards?!_

Yuki!

Yuki: yes?

Lucy: what does 'make over' card do?

Yuki: oh Lucy-san! Doesn't the name suggest? It does a makeover! Do you want to try?

Lucy: I think I'll pass

Happy: she's really weird isn't she?

Lucy: don't say things like this aloud!

Yuki: No no its really good! Try it out!(takes out a key which looks like celestial keys)

"**dear wand, I Yuki on accordance with the power of the sun wish to use your strength 'key unlock!'**(a big sparkling wand with a sun on the top)

**Pour your powers into my wand"** (points wand towards Lucy) **MAKEOVER!"**

**(**room is filled with smoke)

Oh my! My mistake, what's with the smoke…? Lucy?

Lucy: Yuki! What's with the smoke?

Yuki: my sorry!

Lucy: isn't it my bad?!

Yuki: I'll open the window-(when the smoke disappears…yuki stand with her mouth open :O)

Lucy: how do I look?

Happy: hahahahahha Lucy hahahaha!

Yuki: umm…(giggling)

Lucy: what happened?! Somebody tell me!

(just then the front door opens and Erza and Wendy rush in. Natsu enters the house from the window and Gray enters from the bathroom)

Wendy: lucy-san what happened?

Erza: we saw a lot of smoke from your apartment so we rushed in!

Gray: what happened?!

Natsu: -Lucy…?

(Lucy turns-to find lucy with a face of makeup like a clown!)

Natsu,Happy, Gray, Wendy, Erza: hahahahahaha!

Lucy: what the hell is wrong?! Yuki?!

Yuki: I cant tell you…!

(Lucy goes to the mirror…...)

Lucy: ahhhhhhhhh! What happened to my face?!

Yuuki: sorry sorry, acutally I was thinking about a clown so your face turned out like a clown.. I'll fix it now! **"Makeover Change!"**

( a puff and….tada! Lucy with a glowing face, sparkling eyes and hair tied up as a pony)

Yuki: how's it now?

Lucy: hm….not bad!

Erza: yes you look much better

Wendy: yeah!

Natsu: who are you?

Gray: its lucy you fool!

Natsu: but just now she was a clown!

Yuki: I used the makeover card to change her look.

Natsu: huh? I think the previous look was better!

Lucy: No way!

Happy: Natsu, you have a very bad taste!

Erza: can you explain what was going on here before?

(after narrating the incident)

Natsu: wow you have so many cards!

Wendy: first things first, I'll heal you yuki-san.

(later)

Yuki: thank you so much Wendy! I feel so better! I can even walk properly! Incredible magic you've got there!

Wendy: no problem!

Happy: hey yuki what does 'animal' card do?

Yuki: well….it gets the animal you want.

Gray: and…?

Yuki: and nothing else.

Gray,Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Happy: what a useless magic!

Yuki: no no! its very useful!

Happy: in what way?

Yuuki: hm…I wonder...

Natsu: wow so cool! I want to see many cats and dogs!

Gray: your insanely stupid Natsu

Yuki: ok then lets give it a try!

**"I want cats and dogs - ANIMAL!"**

**(**everybody look around but find nothing)

Erza: I think your magic didn't activate.

Yuki: how is that possible? It cant be! It must start!

(Outside the window they hear-sounds of cats meowing -sounds of dogs barking. They all move out of the house)

Erza,Lucy,Happy, Natsu,Yuki,Gray,Wendy: WHAT?!

_**Any guesses for what's gonna happen next? What did team natsu and yuki see? Stay tuned to read the next chapter please! **____** sorry to update so less! Cant' help it exams are always on! I'll update a lot in April!**_


	5. What the hell is happening?

RECAP: Master makarov is nearing the house of the mysterious grand daughter. On the other hand Erza, Wendy,Yuki,Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy are practically playing with Yuki's magic

NEXT-

Erza: I think your magic didn't activate.

Yuki: how is that possible? It cant be! It must start!

(Outside the window they hear-sounds of cats meowing -sounds of dogs barking. They all move out of the house)

Erza,Lucy,Happy, Natsu,Yuki,Gray,Wendy: WHAT?!

( a big herd of dogs chasing cats were coming towards them)

Natsu: oh no! they are behind me because I made a silly request...make a run for it people! (grabbing lucy) lets go fast Lucy!

Lucy: why me?!

Yuki: No wait!

But Happy, Natsu and lucy dragged into it were already running leaving Gray, Yuki and Erza behind at Lucy's apartment entrance

Happy-(first one to run) AHHH so many dogs?! Run for your life!

Lucy: nooo!

Natsu: Do something, Erza, Gray, Yuki!

Gray: what on earth is happening Yuki?

(gray and erza stand with shocked faces)

Yuki: awww why if isn't this little kitten so cute!

(kitten scratches Yuki's face and runs)

Yuki: ouch! My face! Why such a bad kitten! I'll get you for that you stupid kitten!

Gray: she's wasting time…

Erza: Yuki! Don't you know what to do?! Your magic is creating havoc in magnolia! Natsu, Lucy and Happy are in trouble do something. (Erza's dark aura awakened at which Yuki sweat dropped)

Yuki: sorry, sorry. Wait let me see there must be some way to stop these animals….(takes out her pack of cards) makeover- no this is useless, artist- no, dance- no,fire- no way!

Gray: oye oye what's with these useless cards?!

Yuki: no Gray! They are useful at times.

Erza: when did you last use this animal cards?

Yuki: hm…I don't think I ever used it…(scanning through the cards) that's right! The card's magic was stationary so they needed exercise! Yes! Thanks gray!

Gray: but I didn't do anything!

Yuki: no, no, no, none of these cards…oh yes! This card will be good!

Erza: finally!

Yuki: "freeze the time right now- FREEZE"

(everything stops at the moment. The movement of animals stop. Even Gray and Erza stand still.)

Yuki: oh no I froze Gray and Erza too. (touches them both)

Erza: what did you just do?

Yuki: I froze the time.

Gray: that isn't something you say with a straight face!

Yuki: lets go head to where Natsu , Lucy and Happy ran!

Gray: "ICE make stairs!"

(immediately a huge bridge is formed till where he could see Natsu and Lucy)

Erza: lets go Gray, Yuki

Gray: where did Yuki go?

Erza: she must have gone ahead! Let us go ahead too!

(yuki uses FLY)

Yuki: there they are!

(she sees Natsu and Happy almost in tears and Lucy too being dragged by Natsu)

Yuki:"return back to the state of your card- RETURN ANIMAL!"

(immediately the animals disperse)

Yuki:"FREEZE STOP"

(everything returns back to normal)

Lucy: Natsu stop! The animals have disappered!

Natsu & Happy: really?

(the 3 see Yuki run to her and hug her)

Lucy &Natsu & Happy: THANK YOU SO MUCH! (with tears of joy in their eyes)

Gray& Erza: hey are you people alright?

Yuki: (sweat drops) probably…

Gray: hey erza…

Erza: yeah, this girl is nothing ordinary….to be able to use so much magic...

(back to the scene when Makarov was about to reach the grand daughter's house…)

Makarov:I wish I had never let them go…their daughter, she has been so close to me yet so far. In what condition must she be living in? will she be happy to see me or sad? It's there! The house!" excuse me! Is anybody in? (he knocked at the door .he pushes the door knob to find the door open.)

Makarov: how can she keep the door open? Anybody in here?

*ANNOUNCEMENT: now now now, who do we have here? Mr. thief!*

Makarov: Mr. theif?!

*ANNOUNCEMENT: you shouldn't enter anyone's house like this! So sad people like you actually exist! But you have entered no ordinary house! This is the house of a great mage! Hahahahaha! Now let's see you get out of this house of labyrinth! Haha!*

Makarov: what the hell is going on?!

Wait a minute! What? Haha? (recalls dr. Hakai's haha) why you…..HAKAI! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME INTO A LABRYINTH! I WONT LEAVE YOU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS STUPID HAKAI!

**So how was it? Please give a review! Suggestions are most welcome!**


	6. The decision

RECAP: *ANNOUNCEMENT: you shouldn't enter anyone's house like this! So sad people like you actually exist! But you have entered no ordinary house! This is the house of a great mage! Hahahahaha! Now let's see you get out of this house of labyrinth! Haha!*

Makarov: what the hell is going on?!

Wait a minute! Haha? (recalls dr. Hakai's haha)

Hm…..HAKAI! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME INTO A LABRYINTH! I WONT LEAVE YOU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS STUPID HAKAI!

Master: Wait…I must calm down, getting angry now wont be much of use. But what the hell is this such a big labyrinth? There are just doors everywhere! There must be some way out. Let's see what's behind this door-(opens the door) what's this? A room of flowers?!

(opens another door) huh? It's a closet!

(opens another door) what? A bathroom?

All these rooms are the same over here! Now I get it! This labyrinth is actually an illusion! What I have to do it find out the place from where there is lot of magic power! (looks around)

Ooh! Right there! That door seems to be emitting lot of power! (opens the door) what the hell is this? A room full of cats?!

MEOW, MEOW, MEOW (cats pounce on master)

Master: somebody save me!

(At lucy's place…)

Yuki: hey! This is really good!

(all are dressed in gowns and suits…thanks to Yuki)

Erza: eh? This is too bad either!

Gray: dressing up is good sometimes!

Wendy: gray-san, wear some before commenting!

Natsu: what the hell is this!?

Lucy: Yuki, I think we should stop playing around in my house…

Happy: says the girl who's dressing up for fun too…

Lucy: shut up cat!

Yuki: ok fine RETURN- MAKEOVER!

(everything goes back to normal)

Lucy: why?!

Happy: Lucy was the only one enjoying!

Yuki: anyway guys, I think I should be heading home now…its getting late and I must catch the train on time.

Natsu: now if you have come you must stay!

Erza: yes, I'm sure the master will be back by dawn tomorrow. You can meet him then. Don't keep travelling so much.

Lucy: maybe you can even join the guild tomorrow!

Happy: aye!

Wendy: we really liked you Yuki-san, you must join the guild if you have your allowance!

Yuki:hm…I really don't know…join a guild? I never thought about it. I'll surely think about it at night. But anyway I must return to my house, I don't have any place to stay at magnolia or else I will have to stay at some hotel. But I'm currently broke so…

Lucy: you can stay at my home…

Yuki: really? If that won't be much trouble…

Lucy: no no, I insist you should stay.

Yuki: ok…thanks Lucy!

Lucy: no problem!

(back at the mysterious labyrinth house)

Master: ugghh….enough is enough! This house and these cats are driving me crazy! I must end this once and for all!

(At night before sleeping at lucy's place)

Lucy: you must be tired today. Natsu and the others must have caused you trouble. I am sorry for that, they are usually like that but they are really nice friends.

Yuki: I never thought about joining fairy tail. This guild, is so warm, even though I have not joined it…I really enjoyed it will all of ya'll.

Lucy: its really nice at fairy tail, during your troubles, they will always be with you, support you. They wipe your tears in sad times and also laugh along with you in happy times, it's the best.

Yuki:….to be frank lucy….i've never had friends…friends one can trust on. People have always come and gone from my life. Joining fairy tail, might change my life. I…..I really want to join fairy tail, to experience…how it feels to have a place where there's always someone waiting for you…

(next day at the guild house)

Master: DRINKS! GET ME MORE DRINKS! FAST!

Gray: what happened?

Mirajane: he's been like this since when he has arrived…

Natsu: what is it a fight?

Happy: Natsu is always thinking about fights….

(Lucy enters in)

Lucy: Everyone! Is the master here?

Mirajane: yes! Right here!

Lucy: someone's here to see him!

(Yuki enters in with her brown hair tied up as a pony neatly and wearing a dress with lots of frills.)

Yuki: um…how do I put this….umm…Master , I want to join fairy tail!

Natsu: really?

Gray: so you made up your mind!

Master :( without looking at her) what's your name?

Yuki: yes, my name is Yuki, I am 16 years old and I live in Onibus.

Master: ok, Mirajane, give her the guild stamp!

Yuki: really? Hurray!

Lucy: I told you if was going to be easy!

Erza: lets all coordinate!

Mirajane: yes…Yuki, our new member! Where do you want the guild stamp?

Yuki: I want it on my left arm and I want it to be green!

Mirajane: yup, all done! You are a fairy tail mage now!

Yuki: hurray! (giggles) I am….a fairy tail mage!

**Was is good? Do wonder about how Master got out of the labyrinth (lol)!**

**Thank you very much for the review****ReianaA and** **Sachiko Saki! Please keep reading! **** please please review everyone! **


	7. Revealed truth?

"good work you joined fairy tail…" said an unknown voice.

(next day at fairy tail)

Its morning and the sunlight pours in the guild hall. The guild hall is seen mostly empty with only Mirajane wiping the tables. Natsu sitting on one of the tables and beside him sleeping Happy. Yuki just sitting opposite him and watching Mirajane while she was humming a tune. Master was sitting at the bar with some paper work. It was so silent that Mirajane's humming could be heard till the end of the hall. The silence was making Natsu feel sleepy and he dozed off to sleep. He wasn't used to silence in the guild. At this Yuki and Mirajane exhanged glances and giggled and "shh"ed at each other. Yuki had offered help but Mira insisted on working by herself.

Just then Lucy entered.

Lucy: good morning everyone!

Yuki and Mira pointed at Natsu and signaled to talk softly.

Lucy: (softly) sorry! Hi Yuki, Hi Mira! I think I have arrived too early. The guild hall is too silent and empty.

Yuki: yes seems so.

Lucy: oh Yuki! You have arrived early yourself!

Yuki: yes! I didn't know that nobody comes here in the morning.

Mira: master is early too. He's at the bar doing some paper work.

Lucy looks at Master, who seems troubled.

Lucy (sweat drops): I'm sure its apology letters for the council…

Yuki: why is he writing apology letters to the council?

Mira: its because Lucy's team keeps destroying towns during their missions.

Yuki: oh, I see.

Lucy: Mirajane! Don't tell her such things! Don't influence her with such things!

Natsu: (mumbling in sleep) Lucy…shut….shut up.

Lucy: he can hear me?!

All the three of them laugh.

Mira: but when it comes to being there for friends, Natsu is really sweet.

Lucy: yes that's true…(looks at Yuki who was really quiet)

What happened Yuki? You are really quiet today. You just joined fairy tail yesterday! What's bothering you.

Yuki: its actually nothing Lucy…but yesterday after joining I took a train back to Onibus. Now that I have joined the guild, I must look for a new residence at Magnolia.

Mira: what happened?

(Master looks at the three girls)

Yuki: actually its about my house. I usually don't lock the doors of my house…

(Master is surprised!)

Lucy: but isn't that dangerous? Some thief might get into your house!

Yuki: no problem about because I have this card with me-(takes out a card on which something was written in english with big cursive handwriting)

Lucy: 'Labyrinth?' is that some magic spell?

Yuki: yes. It's a card that creates a labyrinth anywhere the user wishes…

Mira: so you used this to create a labyrinth in your house?

Yuki: correct.

Lucy: so what went wrong?

Yuki: actually I don't know myself. My house was in a really bad shape. Everything was in a mess. Most of my things were broken.

Lucy: how did that happen?

Mira: perhaps an intruder?

Yuki: I really don't know…

Master is totally shocked. Who was this girl? What was her name again?

-Flash back-

Master: ugghh….enough is enough! This house and these cats are driving me crazy! I must end this once and for all! If I cant get out of this house in a simple way then I will get out from the harsher way! Hakai! I don't care whose house this is, I will break this place down!

(grows huge and he breaks the labyrinth)

-end of flashback-

Master: oh no…could it be?

He looks more carefully at Yuki. Her brown hair falling till her chest and her sprakling green eyes…even her clothes, the pink top with lots of bows and over it blue jacket, a red skirt, even the way she talked…everything…resembled Clara….

Master : Oh my goodness! She looks…..she looks exactly like Clara! How could this be? Wait a minute….

-flashback-

Hakai: Albert and Clara's daughter is still alive…she lives here at Onibus itself.

Yuki: I used this Labyrinth card and so I don't lock the doors.

-end of flashback-

So she….she is Clara and Albert's…..daughter?

And she is my…lost grand daughter?

**So who is this mysterious girl Yuki? **

**Find out in the next chapter! Sorry to make is short as usual….**

**I can't thank you both enough…SACHIKO SAKI AND REIANAA!**


	8. Omake: Little red riding hood Lucy

Yuki: once upon a time in the beautiful town of Magnolia, there lived a girl. Her name was Lucy and she was 17 years old. She was a very cheerful and pretty girl who was loved by all. She helped everyone in the times of need. Lovingly, everyone called her Little Red Riding Hood Lucy.

Lucy: Such a big name?!

Yuki: her parents Happy and Charles, loved her a lot. They always protected her from all misery.

Lucy: my parents are cats?

Happy: aye sir!

Yuki: Charles had made a lovely red hood for little red riding hood Lucy.

Charles: my dear Lucy, you look so lovely in this!

Lucy: thank you mother.

One day,

Charles: Lucy dear, please come here!

Yuki: Lucy was reading a book. On hearing her mother charles call she ran to her mother.

Charles: Lucy, I want you to give this bread, jam and cake I have made for your grandmother as she is ill. She awaits you in her little cottage. But you must be careful, for you are going to cross the forest.

Happy: in the forest lives a big scary wolf, who will eat you up!

Charles: shut up Happy! No Lucy, you must be careful, the forest is dangerous and you might lost your way.

Lucy: its okay mother! I know very well where grandmother lives! Leave the rest to me!

Yuki: so little red riding hood lucy set out on her way to her grandmother's house. But she did not know, the danger awaiting her! Natsu the wolf was waiting for his next victim and so was Gray the wolf.

Natsu the wolf: hahaha! Gray the wolf, this time I am going to eat up the next person that passes from here!

Gray the wolf: shut up you weirdo! As if I will let you do anything behind my back!

Yuki: little red riding hood Lucy had reached the outskrits of Magnolia but still was quite far from her grandmother's house. On the way, she stopped at the gates of the great king's palace, King Makarov. Outside the gate stood Loke, a knight in shining armour (lol)

Loke the knight: may I ask where is miss beautiful little red riding hood Lucy heading off to?

Lucy: (sweat drops) why are you exaggerating so much? I am heading towards my grandmother's cottage. She is ill and is in bed so I am going to give her this cake, bread and jam.

Loke the knight: if you are in any trouble just shout for me because I am your knight in shining armor!

Lucy: please give me a break….

Yuki: Meanwhile in the bushes, 2 particulars heard little red riding Lucy.

Natsu the wolf: yes! Finally I found some one haha!

Gray the wolf: now now, we should co-ordinate or she will reach her grandmother's house soon.

Yuki: after Loke the knight's disturbance in little red riding hood lucy's way, she continued on her way to her grandmother's house passing through the forest.

Natsu the wolf: Gray the wolf, you must wait here! I will frighten the girl and when I signal you must come ahead!

Gray the wolf: no doubt about it buddy!

Yuki: just as planned Natsu the wolf went to Lucy and tapped at her shoulder. She turned behind and her shining brown eyes and shining blonde hair made Natsu the wolf blush profusely.

Lucy: yes, do you want something?

Natsu the wolf: well….umm….aah….

Yuki: Natsu the wolf was at a loss of words. her sweet voice was manipulating.

Natsu the wolf: um… actually I wanted to tell you that here nearby there are beautiful flowers growing which are blossoming just like your pretty face. You must go and pick some….

Lucy: why thank you so much! How sweet of you! And you are…?

Natsu the wolf: I am Natsu.

Lucy: nice costume!

Natsu: well…umm…thanks!

Yuki: Little red riding hood Lucy was so innocent that she thought it was a costume! Lucy heads towards the patch where beautiful flowers were growing. She started picking them while Natsu the wolf made a run for it.

Natsu the wolf: (pant, pant) I couldn't do anything.

Gray the wolf: oh lord you are such a fool! You lost a really good chance! I should have gone first! I will deal with this girl now.

Yuki: Natsu the wolf and Gray the wolf noticed that Little red riding hood lucy was taking the wrong direction. She was heading towards the deeper forest.

Gray the wolf: good going! She is taking the wrong direction! Now I will get into action!

Natsu the wolf: no wait!

Yuki: Gray the wolf taps on Lucy's shoulder. She turned behind and her shining brown eyes and shining blonde hair made Gray the wolf blush profusely.

Lucy: yes, do you want something?

Gray the wolf: um…actually…umm….

Yuki: Gray the wolf was at a loss of words. her sweet voice was manupalating.

Gray the wolf: well… you are heading to the wrong direction! This way leads to the deeper forest.

Lucy: why thank you so much! And you are…?

Gray the wolf: my name is Gray.

Lucy: thanks a lot Gray! Nice costume!

Yuki: little red riding hood Lucy went the other way leaving behind Gray the wolf and Natsu the wolf. They both couldn't do anything! And she was too innocent!

Natsu the wolf: she is so innocent….

Gray the wolf: and so cute…

Yuki: little red riding hood galloped singing a merry song.

Natsu the wolf: I cant resist anymore! I want to propose her now! I am going to her grandmother's house

Yuki: Natsu the wolf turned to see Gray the wolf already running towards the grandmother's house

Natsu the wolf: you traitor! I'll reach faster than you!

Yuki: both the wolves headed towards the grandmother's house. They both took shortcuts to reach faster than Little Red Riding Hood Lucy. Gray the wolf reached the little but sweet cottage.

Gray the wolf: sorry Natsu, but I want to marry Little red riding hood Lucy! So you better find someone else!

Yuki: Gray the wolf peeked into the window. He saw a lady with red hair lying on the bed, and seemed to be really ill. He entered through the window.

Grandmother: who's goes there?

Yuki: Grandmother threw a dagger at the window frightening Gray the wolf. Gray the wolf, pointed the dagger at Grandmother and drove her out of the house.

He quickly changed into grandmother's clothes and curled himself up in the bed waiting for Little Red Riding hood Lucy to arrive. But before reaching the house, Lucy met the wood cutter, Sagittarius.

Sagittarius: Little red riding hood Lucy, you must be careful. Two wolves are roaming free eating up people!

Lucy: do not worry. All people in this forest are really caring! Anyway, I'm heading off now!

Sagittarius: people….in the forest?

Yuki: at the grandmother's cottage the door opened.

Gray the wolf: finally! Little red riding hood Lucy is here!

Natsu the wolf: Gray! I wont leave you!

Yuki: in no time, Natsu pounced over Gray, punched him unconscious and threw him out of the window. In no time, Natsu the wolf heard Little red riding hood Lucy's voice.

Lucy: Grandmother Erza! I'm here!

Yuki: she politely knocked at the door.

Natsu the wolf: come in my dear!

Yuki: Little red riding hood entered the door with a half shocked face, but still her face was charming to make Natsu the wolf blush.

Lucy: Grandmother Erza! I thought you were ill! You voice sounds completely normal!

Natsu the wolf: (what? The grandmother's voice is so ruff) (soflty) oohh Lucy! I am really ill! Are you doubting me?

Lucy: oh no! that's not what I meant! But Grandmother Erza! Such big eyes you have!

Natsu the wolf: all the better you see you my dear! (pulls Lucy closer)

Lucy: Grandmother Erza! Such big ears you have!

Natsu the wolf: all the better you hear your beautiful voice my dear! (pulls Lucy closer)

Lucy: omg Grandmother Erza! Such a big mouth you have!

Natsu the wolf: all the better you kiss you little red riding Lucy!

Lucy: KYAAA~ someone save me! A pervert wolf who is dressed in my Grandmother's clothes is behind me! ( jumps towards the window)

Natsu the wolf: no Little red riding Lucy! Please marry me!

Lucy: noooo! Somebody help me!

Gray the wolf: worry not Little red riding hood Lucy! I'll save you! (comes but from outside the window) but before that will you marry me?

Lucy: Kyaa! Another wolf entering from the window!

Yuki: it was such a havoc! What the hell Lucy! Those were the wolves who helped you! You already forget them?!

Lucy: well I'm just doing what I was told to do!

Natsu and Gray: shut up narrator!

Yuki: how dare you two wolves! Wait and watch!

Suddenly, the door flung open! To find….

Lucy: Loke?!

Loke: your knight in shining armor is here Little red riding hood Lucy! Will you marry me?

Natsu, Gray: you stay out of this you weird knight!

Loke: I'll save you from these wolves! Grand mother Erza sent me here!

Yuki: that was not it! Suddenly, the door flung open! To find….

Natsu, Gray, Lucy: GRANDMOTHER ERZA!?

Erza: you bastards! I wont leave you! How dare you try to hurt my Little red riding hood! You weird knight! I did not ask you to come!

Loke: why am I being referred to as weird again?

Natsu the wolf: oye oye, is she the wood cutter?

Gray: I don't know you dimwit!

Erza: I wont leave any of you! (takes out sword)

Natsu,Gray, Loke: what the hell?!

Yuki: suddenly the door flung open! To find…

Natsu,Gray, Loke: your narrating sucks!

Lucy, erza: Sagittarius!

Sagittarius: I'm here moshi moshi!

Natsu,Gray, Loke: so you are the wood cutter?!

Natsu the wolf: what the hell! You are just a horse! I can eat you up!

Gray the wolf: yeah attack!

Sagittarius: huh! Wait a minute!

Lucy: no Natsu, Gray! Behave yourself!

Natsu the wolf and Gray the wolf: aye sir!

Loke: aha! I got ya'll!

Yuki: next scene: Little red riding hood Lucy, Grandmother Erza , Loke the Knight, Sagittarius , Natsu the wolf and Gray the wolf enter the court of the royal king Makarov with their heads down. They all bow in front of the king.

Everyone together: good day, your majesty!

Makarov: yes yes, I have heard the details of this incident. Now here comes the part where the culprit is punished and the hero is awarded with 10 million jewels.

Lucy:( sparkling eyes) 10 million jewels? Rent….

Grandmother Erza: (sparkling eyes) 10 million jewels? Cake…

Loke: it is obvious that the culprits here are Natsu the wolf and Gray the wolf, who tried to assault my dear Little red riding hood Lucy.

Makarov: yes. And the hero?

Loke: well that would obviously mean me!

Sagittarius: but I am the hero of the story from the ancient times!

Grandmother Erza: but I was the one who saved the day!

Lucy: but if I hadn't stopped Gray and Natsu, they would have eaten up Sagittarius!

Natsu the wolf and Gray the wolf: yes please reward Little red riding hood Lucy!

Yuki: hey wait a minute! I am the narrator of the story! I am the one who saved the day! I must be rewarded!

Makarov: hm…that's true. Okay! Yuki, the hero of the day, will be rewarded with 10 million jewels.

Everyone: what the hell!

Sagittarius: what about the punishment?

Makarov: hmm…Natsu the wolf and Gray the wolf may work in the forest for the welfare of the people!

Natsu, Gray: no way….

Yuki: aww….i feel bad for them! Wait, I'll do something for you!

Suddenly the door flung open to find….

Natsu, gray: not this line again!

Juvia and Lisana:Grandfather! We are back!

Makarov: welcome my grand daughters!

Juvia: (looks at Gray the wolf) oh my! Who is this handsome man?

Lisana: (looks at Natsu the wolf) aww…this guy is soo cute!

Natsu, Gray: somebody save us!

Yuki: and so, they all sat at the royal dinner with King Makarov and all of them lived happily ever after!

Everyone: only you lived happily ever after!

**Haha how was it? It was quite long wasn't it? Sorry I took 2 days to type it. Lol sorry but now ya'll have to wait longer to know who is Yuki lol…**

**Thanks again: ReianaA, Sachiko sachi, Gajeel R and all the other readers!**

**I'll update soon! **


	9. A Punishment

RECAP-flashback-

Hakai: Albert and Clara's daughter is still alive…she lives here at Onibus itself.

Yuki: I used this Labyrinth card and so I don't look the doors.

-end of flashback-

Master: So she….she is Clara and Albert's…..daughter?

And she is my…lost grand daughter?

Continued-

Master rushes to a room dropping his chair.

Lucy: what was that?

Mira: I don't know…

He rushes to the store of the guild. Nobody even knows that there is a store room is in the guild, because it is too isolated. The room was well lit, as the sunshine fell over most of the things in the room. In the side there stood a painting stand, covered with a dusty cloth. Master took off the dusty cloth revealing the painting. In the painting there was Master, Ivan Dreyar and also, Albert Dreyar. In in the corner, not too much in the side stood a lady smiling with brown long hair , green eyes and a dress with lots of bows….Clara.

Master: they resemble so much! This cant be a coincidence…two people cannot looks so similar. And even she has magic same as Clara. It seems that Yuki doesn't know that I am her grand father. I cant believe it…my grand daughter was so close to me…I was foolish, I did not search well…she must have suffered a lot…I'm sorry, Albert, Clara…I couldn't do anything…

Back in the guild hall, many of the members had arrived and were crowding at the table where Yuki was sitting.

Yuki: hi there! My name is Yuki and I am the new recruit! Nice to meet you all! I hope we get along well!

Lisana: I'm lisana good to meet you!

Elfman: greeting new members is manly!

Jet & Droy: we don't get you!

Levy: hey there! I'm levy and I love reading books!

Yuki: I guess you didn't recognize me…

Levy: (looks carefully at Yuki's green eyes) hm…

-Flashback-

Librarian: ma'am you must be interested in reading this book

Natsu: levy! Don't open that book!

(when levy opens it , lots of water is splashed on her face)

Happy: that's magical water book!

Lucy: magical water book? What's that all about?

Happy: it's a prank book! Whoever opens it gets drenched!

Lucy: hmmm…then the librarian!

(she turns to see but the librarian has already disappeared)

Where did she go?

Levy: I'm all soaked! What kind of joke is this!?

-end of flashback-

Levy: Yeah! Those green eyes! So you were the librarian!

Yuki: umm…yeah, I'm really sorry!

Levy: well, now if you are our guild member then, I will forgive you! Anyway, thankfully I didn't catch a cold!

Levy smiles at Yuki. Yuki seemed a little shocked..but smiles back.

Cana: so you were the one…how dare you little!

Yuki: haha, yes Cana, I know you are a card holder too! Don't act too big of yourself! I know all about you! Maybe even you don't know that much!

Cana: oh yeah! Lets see what moves you've got then!

Yuki: why not?

Levy: so Yuki is also a card holder?

Lucy: yeah but it's a lot different than Cana's card magic…

Natsu: (wakes up) is it a fight! Count me in!

Lucy: I think you are always dreaming of fights…

(Erza comes in between)

Erza: cana, she's a new member, behave yourself. don't pick up fights already…its just her 2nd day at Fairy tail, and anyway I don't want to see any injured faces here… and Yuki, behave yourself too. Being new doesn't mean that you get bailed out of everything.

Cana: yup, and you've got to pay for troubling us back then.

Gray: why don't we just forget about it? She's just joined fairy tail…

Yuki: thanks gray…

Juvia: Yuki….one more rival for Juvia and Gray-sama's lover! Oh my, My Gray-sama is always targeted!

Yuki:….but I am ready to repent for what I have done. I always have.

Levy: I think we should drop this idea shouldn't we Erza?

Erza: my…my cake…

Happy: Erza sure loves cakes doesn't she?

Lucy: 2 vote for punishment and 2 vote for "its okay". So it's a tie.

Cana: we just need one more to decide. Hey, speak up, on who else in the guild did you play a prank on?

Yuki: well, I was planning on many… but…

Cana: just the names!

Yuki: Cana, Erza, Levy and Gray…and also on Mirajane.

Everyone: what on mira!?

Charles: why isn't she innocent!

Wendy: that was quite mean.

Yuki: I don't think she was innocent! She saw me alone by the river and tried to cheer me up. But I was in a mood for playing pranks so I pushed her a little in the river. She got so mad that she tried to kill me with Satan Soul! gosh, I was scared to death because I wasn't prepared for something like this from 'innocent' Mirajane.

Lucy: maybe you were innocent in this case.

Natsu: no we should try and ask Mira, she might actually say yes.

Lucy: so you want to punish her!?

Gray: why you are such a creep Natsu! Why don't you stay out of this!?

So they all go to Mira to ask her about her decision on this.

Cana: so what do you say?

Mira: well, what she did wasn't correct. I guess she deserves a punishment.

Cana: way to go Mira!

Mira: but I have one condition. I will be the one deciding the punishment, because I am giving the deciding vote!

(all feel depressed except Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Gray and Charles)

Gray: what's with all of them?

Levy: I see, if Mira is the one deciding the punishment then it will probably be a stupid one…

Lucy: oh is that it? Thank goodness! I was expecting some sort of fight….

Mira: I'll be right back guys!

in Masters office-

Master: I must have destroyed half of her house…what should I do…I cant just go and tell her-" hey I am the guild master of Fairy tail and I am your grand father! Sorry I didn't know that and since 16 years I have been doing nothing!"

Anyway, first of all I must pay for her house damages or maybe I should give her a better house! I think I should do both!

Back to the guild hall-

Lucy: hey why is the stage of the guild being decorated?

Wendy: I really don't know…

Levy: is this a part of Mirajane's plan?

Natsu: oh nuts, I wish Yuki had played a prank on me! Then I would have decided for a punishment!

Happy: Natsu! What punishment would you have given to Yuki?

Natsu: well like I would have challenged her to a fight or even better!

Gray: you are really an idiot…

Natsu: look from whom that Is coming from!

Gray: what did you say Flame brain!

Natsu: whatever you heard you boxer king!

Mira: Everyone I'm back!

Everyone stood still with shocked faces and even Gray and Natsu had stopped their fight, surprised to see what she was carrying...

**Wait and see in the next chapter about Mira's punishment (lol) from now on me updating chapters will not be fixed as exams are coming up in both Feb and March. Anyway, will try my best to update as much as soon as possible. Thank you so much for always supporting me- ReianaA and Sachiko Saki. Also thanks to fairytaillover416 and other readers! Please Review!**


	10. A Play

Mira: Everyone I'm back!

Everyone stood still with shocked faces and even Gray and Natsu had stopped their fight, surprised to see what she was carrying…

Wendy: Mira-san ! What is this?

Everyone: huh?!

Mirajane was carrying a stack of cute clothes.

Levy: what is this mirajane?

Mira: don't you get it? Its for Yuki. She is going to wear all these and perform for us! A welcome party aka Punishment! Isn't that great?

Cana: hahaha well, this is not as bad as I thought!

Gray: this will be interesting! A welcome party!

Lucy: yeah! It sounds fun! Also to say everyday in our guild is a party…

Natsu: I love food!

Happy: natsu you are always hungry!

Erza: lots of CAKE! (sparkling eyes)

Mira: isn't this exciting Yuki-chan?

Yuki stood there frozen like a statue.

Wendy: Yuki-san are you alright?

Yuki: I think I am unwell…I should head home…

Cana: not so fast! You are not going anywhere before performing!

Natsu: you said that you were ready to repent! Muahahaha!

Yuki: yeah I said that I will repent but I never repented by wearing different outfits and PERFORMING!

Cana: hahaha! Somebody's got stage fright there!

Yuki: hmpf! No way! I don't have any stage fright! I can perform you all wait and watch!

In the evening, the guild hall was decorated and banners reading "welcome Yuki" were everywhere. All the guild members were entering and had already started eating and fooling around. In the back stage-

Yuki: oh my goodness…in a haste I agreed to perform, but I really have stage fright..its horrible to see so many face staring at you…I really don't want to do this. But now I really don't have a choice…gosh, this is a bunny girl outfit! I don't want to wear this! Wait a minute! I do have that card don't I?

Takes out a card..named Time.

Yuki: but using this card…might consume a lot of power. haha…forget it ! victory will be mine!

There's a knock at the door.

Yuki: come in!

Lucy, Natsu ,Erza ,Gray and Happy enter.

Yuki: what's up guys?

Lucy: well actually, we felt kind of bad for you! You might be the one's playing pranks but we felt you are really nice.

Natsu: so we thought of performing along with you.

Gray: so you wont feel lonely.

Yuki: but wont that be a trouble?

Erza: its ok!

Yuki: (stands up and turns around) no, its fine. I'll manage.

Happy: but we want to perform Yuki!

Natsu: we will stand with our friend!

Yuki feels surprised.

Yuki: _these people, are so kind…._

Thanks guys! I appreciate it! But what are ya'll gonna perform?

Happy: we are going to perform that play which we did last time.

Erza: (sparkling eyes) FREDICK AND YANDERICA!

Yuki: um…okay!

Lucy: here's what you are gonna do in the play…

On the stage-

Mira : now, is the time for the performance! And with Yuki, Team Natsu is also joining her in her performance! Everyone! Please enjoy!

The curtain falls…

Yuki: (just voice) once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived Princess Yanderica (Lucy). One day she was kidnapped by Seinheart (gray) an evil ICE MAGE! He was dangerous of all mages! But bravo! The prince Fredrick (Erza) came to save her (thankfully)

Fredrick: Princess Yanderica! I have come to save you!

Jet & Droy: hey that's Erza!

Yanderica: thank goodness Fredrick! But be careful! The person who kidnapped me was a Girl! She is Seinhart's follower and extremely strong!

Levy: so Lucy is the princess?

Fredrick: do not worry Yanderica! I will fight for you! Where is Seinhart?

Julia (Yuki): not so fast Fredrick! I will not let you go past me! My dear Julius , I will fight for you!

Wakaba: who the hell is Julius now?

Macao: gosh these people are having weird choices!

Fredrick: I will fight you now! (takes out sword) Haaaa!

Julie : I will not go easy. "**dear wand, I Yuki um.. Sorry Julia on accordance with the power of the sun wish to use your strength 'key unlock!' (takes out card) -SWORD!**

The wand is transformed into a thin sword with a sun on the bottom. Both attack each other.

Wendy: wow, Yuki-san can also use sword for fighting. And also she handles it so well!

Charles: _this girl Yuki…she's nothing ordinary…what is she?!_

Macao: they are so fast that I can barely see them!

Wakaba: on par with Erza?

Gajeel: what magic is that?

Both Erza and Yuki stop, huffing and puffing a lot.

Julia: yup, after all I should give up.

Gajeel: what the hell was that!

Levy: just now she said that she will not go easy!

Julia: but now the fight wont go easy! Julius-sama is now ENTERING!

Wakaba: I'm still asking who is Julius?

Julius (Gray): ahaha! This is the end for you Erza! Oh um..sorry I mean Fredrick! Take this ice sword!

Juvia: oh my Gray-sama! Good luck!

Fredrick: take this 5 swords together!

Julius: ahh! Somebody save me!(Climbs on Yuki.)

Levy: what a coward!

Juvia: haaaa! Yuki! My new rival in love! I wont leave you for this!

Macao: oye oye! control yourself!

Julia: don't worry Seinhart! Take this! I summon you Fire Dragon! Come out now!

Macao: she called him Julius earlier and now its again changed to Seinhart!

Wakaba: what's this they are confused with the name?

Dragon (Natsu): haha! Its finally my turn! Roar! Fire dragon's roar!

Gajeel: hey Natsu, don't go destroying the guild hall!

Natsu: now look who's talking! (aims at gajeel) fire dragon's roar!

Jet & Droy: Natsu! Stop this!

Gajeel: how dare you! Iron dragon's pillar! (punches Natsu and Natsu falls on Lucy)

Lucy: ahh! Fredrick save me! (lucy's dress catches fire)

Lucy: KYAAA! Not again! Save me somebody! Ice, water please! Ahh!

Gray: don't worry, I'll save you Yanderica!

Erza: (kicks Gray) this is no time for acting Gray! I'll save you Lucy!

Yuki: (pushes Erza) don't worry Lucy! I'll help you! **"give me lots of water- WATER CARD!" **(points wand towards Lucy. Water is fully splashed on Lucy getting her all soaked)

Lucy: kya! What is this! I'm fully soaked!

Cana: what -the-hell-hell- thh-e -wh-ole -ev (hiccups)event (hiccups) is spoilt!

Macao: what are you getting all drunk for!?

Juvia: gray-sama! Please save me too!

Gray: Juvia! Stop sticking to me!

Natsu: I'll get you for that one Gajeel!

Gajeel: shut up you idiot! Bring it on!

Mira: how did this happen?

Master: hm…

Wendy: Charles! What is happening?!

Charles: I am having a bad feeling about this!

Erza: who the hell pushed me!?

Levy &Lucy: this is a total mess!

Yuki: um…guys…I think I cant control the water card…its-its not listening to me-I'm getting excited so the card is getting excited-

Lucy & Levy: huh?

Suddenly, I gush of water flows from the card and the entire guild is flooded with water with all the guild members yelling-

Everyone: YUKI!

Yuki: SORRY!

When the water flows out, everyone on the floor, knocked out, with Yuki standing in the middle

Yuki: Fairy tail…is really nice! (smiles)

**Thanks a lot for the review- ReianaA, Sachiko Saki, Gajeel R , fairytaillover416 and all other readers too! **

**I hope this chapter wan't boring… exams are on..cant think much extra ordinary… please do forgive me…I promise to make it more interesting in the future, till them please continue reading! Hurray! 10 chapters already! I hope the story is going well! Please review!**


	11. Friends

In the guild house today, there were not many people around. No commotion around. Mostly everybody had gone for missions. Natsu, Lucy, Gray , Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charles and along with them sat Yuki.

Wendy: today the guild is quite empty.

Erza: sure is…

Charles: yeah, otherwise everybody is partying their heads off.

Gray: Sometimes peace and silence is nice! I believe in that!

Lucy: you also used to be a part of the commotion.

Natsu: so bored…nothing to do!

Erza: should we go for a job? Me, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Charles.

Gray: yeah, anyway most people are out on jobs…

Wendy: a job would be fun! What about you Yuki-san do you want to join us?

Erza: yeah, this must be your first time, you can accompany us so you can learn the way to do missions.

*darkness* Yuki looks at them seriously.

Yuki: I…I would like to…but today…

Gray: what's wrong?

Erza: is there a problem?

Everyone looks at her seriously

*darkness*

Yuki: I have to…clean my house.

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charles : huh?!

Gray: what the hell?! What are you becoming serious for? Its just cleaning dammit!

Erza: cleaning your own house might not be a big job.

Lucy: one ought to clean their house!

Wendy: I agree with Lucy!

*darkness*

Yuki: you people wont understand my sorrow!

Gray: what kind of sorrow do you have?!

*darkness*

Natsu & Happy: We can understand…

Lucy: they 3 look really depressed!

Mira: hey, I heard that there's a new clothes shop opened in the market!

Yuki: (sparkling eyes) really?

Gray: her mood seems to have changed immediately!

Happy: she's weird alright just like our Lucy…

Lucy: you are talking loudly!

Yuki: I'm heading off then! Enjoy your mission!

Charles: it seems she likes shopping.

Natsu: let's go on a job Lucy!

Gray: just moments ago even he was depressed!

Erza: yes, without further ado.

Happy: Natsu! Let's do this job! We have to find the missing magical ring.

Lucy: um..Actually guys I think I'll pass today. I want to write my novel and also meet someone. I'll be leaving now bye! Enjoy your mission!

(after Lucy leaves, wendy, erza, natsu, happy,gray and Charles wait for the train at the station)

Natu: Lucy isn't coming with us…

Gray: its doesn't feel good without the entire team

Wendy: she said that she's going to write a novel and meet someone..

Charles: I don't think its anything to worry about…

Natsu: meet someone?

Gray: I'm sure she must have joined some group of people who write novels and books.

(Gray imagines a group of people and Lucy sitting at the table and discussing while playing cards with money)

Happy: I don't think so!

Natsu: I think she is meeting some friends from another town

(Natsu imagines Lucy meeting aliens from outer space)

Wendy: Natsu-san, I think you are having the wrong idea!

Erza: well, she is a girl of a certain age…so she must be…

Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charles: must be?

Erza: she must be- meetingherboyfriend.

Gray: what? Come again!

Natsu: Erza said it so fast that I didn't understand!

Wendy: Erza-san?

Erza: (blushingly) she must be meeting her boyfriend…

Everyone: what?!

Gray: are you serious?

Natsu: Lucy has a boy friend?

Erza: well, who knows…

Wendy: BLUSH

Charles: I think you guys are thinking too much!

They all board the train and reach the house of the lady, who requested to find the magical ring. They enter into the majestic mansion.

Lady: yes, fairy tail mages I have been expecting you! My name is Akria. Now about the details of the missing magical ring, it is made of sliver and it has a heart gem on it. As you may know it is a magical ring. It is a ring that can help the bearer to read the thoughts of other people. It can be dangerous too, if it reaches evil hands. Please find it as soon as possible. I lost it in -

But everybody were too engrossed in thinking about Lucy! So hardly anybody was listening!

Erza: don't worry ma'am we'll find your ring. Leave it to us!

They all exit the mansion.

Natsu & Gray: oye Erza…

Erza: yes, I am thinking exactly the same.

Wendy: I think we all are thinking the same.

Everyone: Lucy…

They all catch the train back to Magnolia and reach Lucy's apartment. They all peek into the room through the window. Sure enough, Lucy was right there on her desk busy writing something.

Wendy: everything looks quite normal…

Suddenly Lucy sang-

"writing up novels and baking in kitchen,

Shopping for clothes and going on missions,

But without my friends,

My life was so boring!"

Lucy smiles to herself. Outside, they all giggle.

Lucy: well, I'm not that bad at singing.

After writing some more, she stands up and talks to herself-

Lucy: I guess I'll take a quick bath.

She then heads to the bath shutting the door. As soon as she goes to the bathroom, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy , Happy enter into the room through the window.

Wendy: are you going to stay out Charles?

She whispered to Charles.

Charles: I don't understand why are you people so hyped?

Natsu: its about Lucy! Our Nakama!

Erza: it is our duty to protect her!

Gray: we will not leave Lucy alone!

Happy: should I say something too?

Wendy: oh Charles, we are just worrying about her. There's nothing wrong in it isn't it?

Charles: entering her room without permission is something wrong!

Natsu: hey! She must have written something in that letter! Read it Erza!

Erza opens it and all gather to hear what it says.

Erza: "dear mother,

Today was a pretty normal day in the guild. Recently, we got a new member in the guild. Her name is Yuki. She uses some lost magic which was really complex that Natsu and Gray hardly understood. We even had a welcome party for her in the guild and we performed with her. As usual, it was a big mess in the end. But don't worry Mom, I am fine here. Every day in Fairy tail is like an adventure. I look forward to good times ahead with Yuki. Please take care.

From Lucy."

Wendy: nothing much about who she is going to meet.

Happy: that's strange…

Natsu: hm…I think-

Natsu had raised his hand and his hand had hit the letter box behind on the shelf. The letter box fell with a crash and a thud sound.

Lucy: huh? (from the bathroom shouting) hey! Is anybody in the room? Is that you Natsu, Happy?

Gray: Crap! Stupid Natsu! Have you lost your brains?!

Erza: Idiot! Now lets get out of here!

Lucy: oh! Are even Gray and Erza there? Wait, I'm coming out. Wait a minute KYAAA don't come in, I am taking a bath!

Wendy: let's pick up the letters and leave fast!

Charles: why are we behaving like thieves?

Erza: let's go everyone!

All of them leave the room. Lucy comes out the very moment.

Lucy: hey guys- huh? Nobody's here. Hm.. then it must have been my imagination…

Lucy after that leaves her house wearing a dark brown full sleeves shirt and a red and orange plaited skirt. She tied her hair with red ribbon and was wearing brown socks and boots. It was winter time, It was cold. It wasn't snowing yet it was cold as the sun was going to set. The sky was red now. But still team natsu kept following her. Lucy stopped by the buy some fresh flowers by the florist.

Natsu: why is she purchasing flowers?

Gray: I don't think girls gift flowers to guys on dates

Charles: why don't you all understand that she is not going on a date?!

Wendy: I think Charles is right…this is something else…

Erza: hm…

Lucy enters the cathedral church.

Happy: Lucy entered the church….

Erza: no wait, she entered the church yard.

There upon Lucy stood by the tombstone – the tombstone of her late mother. She places the flowers on the tombstone and observes silence. Far from behind observes team natsu.

As memories of her mother fills her mind, tears flow from her eyes.

Everyone: _oh no she's crying!_

Lucy: (wiping her tears) Natsu, Gray, Erza…you all, I know you are behind me. You can come out.

Natsu: don't cry Lucy!

Gray: crying doesn't suit you!

Happy: that's right! A smile suits you the best!

Erza: how did you know?

Lucy: I could hear all your thoughts. I know you all were worried about me…

Wendy: you could hear all our thoughts…?

Charles: does that mean..!

Everyone: you have the magical ring?

Lucy: yes.

Happy: where did you find it?

Lucy: I found it on the bouquet of flowers I got…I guess somebody dropped it on the flowers in a rush.

Natsu: why didn't you tell us?

Lucy: it was fun listening to everybody's thoughts! Haha! But that's enough. (Takes the ring off)

Gray: why are you crying then?

Lucy: no, it's just that you all are so caring. Just some time ago I felt really lonely, but now my heart is full of warmth. I am really happy to have friends like you all! (Smiles)

Erza: you can always rely on us, and we will always be there for you!

Everyone grins at this, making Lucy smile more than ever.

And far away at the church entrance, stands a person closely observing- Yuki. She has a pained expression on her face, but yet a smiles to herself and a drop falls on the ground and she walks away.

**Thank you very much for the review ReianaA, Sachiko Saki, fairytaillover416, GajeelR and NCycy! **

**This will be my last update..no more time to sit at the computer. Sorry, exams are there almost everyday. Will update from 25****th**** March onwards. Thanks for your patience!**

**Please review! **


	12. What happened to Yuki?

Yuki was walking on the road slowly and humming a tone. She was wearing a blue jacket and underneath a purple dress which reached till her knees. She was wearing a blue hat with her brown hair falling till her chest. Her fingers were playing with a set of keys. The tingling sound of the keys attracted the attention of most of the passer-bys. She took a left to a path which was dark and lonely, but some distance away was a blinding light, small when seen from far but on going closer, the light was too big and on opening her eyes, was a paradise.

It was just as you entered a different, isolated and a beautiful world. The smell of the mud was spread around. Trees and flowers were to be seen everywhere. Nearby one could hear the sound of water, a beautiful fountain with glittery water flowing in it. And behind stood there a little, peaceful and cute house. Potted plants of roses were hanging all around the house. the chirping of birds could be heard. It was truly a paradise.

Yuki smiled to herself, with a sensation of pride building within herself. She opened the door using the key, revealing a neat and spacious hall with a big sofa and two couches. Right in front of the door was a grand stair case made of white marble though the floor was wooden. Beside the stairs was a little kitchen with a table for 6. In each opposite sides there were two bedrooms. The stair case lead upstairs to a small library, a big balcony and the bathroom. The balcony was again filled with many plants and from over the balcony, one could see the entire lawn, spread all over.

Yuki ran to her bedroom and jumped on the bed. She lay still on the bed with her eyes shut. After a few seconds, she got up and opened the window near her bed. The fresh, cool air entered in as she closed her eyes and her brown fringes shuffled according to the wind's desire. She opened her hazel eyes and sighed and fell back into the bed.

After 2 days in the guild house, many were back from their jobs and were drinking and enjoying in the guild. Lucy, Erza and Wendy sat together at the table. Natsu was sleeping even though there was commotion and noise in the guild.

Gray: hey you weirdo, this is no time and place to sleep! Its bright day light! (shakes Natsu) GET UP!

Natsu: (without opening eyes) Gray, wear your clothes…

Gray: shut up! I'm dressed well today!

Natsu: then stop disturbing me!

Gray: if you want to sleep then sleep in your house! your face is irritating me!

Lucy: picking a fight?!

Natsu: I can smell jealously.

Gray: why the hell should I be jealous of you?!

Natsu: because I am great bwahahaha!

Gray: shut up you squinty eyes!

Natsu: bring it on you droopy eyes!

They started fighting as usual. Gray pushes Natsu and Natsu falls over Erza who was eating her cake.

Natsu: why you fool Gray!

But Gray and all others in the guild froze.

Natsu: what happened?

Gray pointed towards Erza right behind Natsu. Natsu was shocked to see….Erza's face submerged in her cake because of Gray's push and Natsu's fall over Erza. She lifted her face with cream on her face and the cherry on her nose making her look like a clown. Some giggled.

Erza: why you…! Natsu, Gray!

And when she got up from her seat to kill the two trouble makers, they had already disappeared.

Erza: where are you hididng Natsu, Gray?! Show me your face and see what I'll do!

Erza shouted with her fierce and firm tone.

Lucy: they are so dead…

Just then, Master entered the noisy hall room.

Mira: welcome back master!

Master: I'm back home.

Master looks around the guild and sighs.

_Master: hmm…I didn't see her around for some days now…_

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, I want you to go and check on Yuki our new member. Here is her address. She had moved into Magnolia 2 days ago and hasn't arrived in the guild since then.

Erza: Sure master. Let's go Lucy, Wendy!

Erza proceeds to the entrance.

Lucy: Natsu! Come out! How long are you going to hide under the table?!

Natsu: * in squeaky tone* until erza leave the hall! Please save me from Erza ,Lucy!

Lucy: what can I do?! Didn't you hear? Master wants me Erza and Wendy to go and check on Yuki. I have to go!

Wendy: Natsu-san what are you doing under the table near Lucy?

Natsu: trying to save myself from Erza.

Wendy: its okay Natsu-san. Erza-san is waiting for us at the entrance of the guild. You can come out.

Natsu: thank goodness! Thanks Wendy!

Wendy: it's okay! Though I didn't do anything.

Lucy: I was the one who hid you!

Juvia: gray-sama! Erza-san is not in the guild hall anymore.

Gray: thank goodness! Thanks Juvia!

Juvia: anything for Gray-sama! Now as a thanks Juvia wants a hug from Gray-sama!

But Gray was already gone…poor Juvia.

On the way to Yuki's house…

Wendy: its really been long since I saw Yuki-san in the guild.

Lucy: me too. I wonder what's wrong.

Erza: not only that, this address is quite far from the guild.

Charles: why would she choose such an isolated place?

Erza: I've been meaning to say this, but I find her very strange…her magic powers, I feel different vibes from it…she claims that she wasn't a part of any guild…but she does seem to be a professional.

Charles: she is suspiciously powerful…

Lucy: Even I found it strange…last time she used a lot of powers, even though she was injured.

Wendy: according to this address, we should take a left into this street.

Erza: what a lonely spot even in bright day light…

Lucy: look Erza, I can see bright light!

As they go closer…

Wendy: this light! Its too bright!

Lucy: its blinding me!

As before them was the same sight as before.

Lucy: wow!

Wendy: amazing! What a beautiful place!

Erza: truly wonderful!

Charles: what a beautiful house!

And in the dark pathway the shriek of 3 was heard.

Erza: *turning behind* who goes there!?

She throws a dagger in that direction and it hits the wall. And the 3 jump out in fear.

Lucy: you people!

Wendy: Natsu-san, Gray-san!

Charles: even happy!

Erza: what are you guys doing here!

Lucy: and above that why are they behaving like stalkers?!

Natsu: we also wanted to see Yuki's new house!

Gray: yeah so we followed.

Happy: we didn't mean any harm.

Charles: we don't doubt you that way!

Gray: anyway, what a grand place! Just look at the spacious garden!

Lucy: there are so many trees and flowers! Its so peaceful here!

Natsu: (from the top of the tree) yeah! These apples are tasty!

Happy: really yummy!

Gray: hey Natsu! Throw some apples here too!

Erza: give me too!

Charles: don't go eating them without permission!

Wendy: looks Charles, there's a fountain too!

Lucy: and the water in it is sparkling! How wonderful!

Erza: there are plants everywhere!

Natsu: its equal to coming to a forest!

Lucy: don't be rude!

The all gather at the door. Lucy knocks at the door,

Lucy: hello Yuki! Are you inside?

Erza: open the door Yuki! It's Erza and the others.

Wendy: Yuki-san!

They wait for sometime but no response from inside. Suddenly, a calm and peaceful tone was heard. Somebody was playing the piano.

Lucy: what a wonderful tone!

Natsu: Mira should have been here! She would have sung a song for us!

Happy: Natsu, you are forgetting what we have come for!

Wendy: I wonder who is playing the piano so well.

Gray: of course its Yuki! Who else could be inside?

Natsu: why don't we just open the door and find out?

Charles: no way, we are invading her privacy!

Wendy: she has just joined the guild, we need to make a good impression.

Lucy: I agree!

Natsu opens the door revealing the spacious hall room which was neat and tidy. All of them with their mouth in the shape of an 'O' enter the house, except Lucy, Wendy and Charles.

Wendy: everybody…

Lucy: you people are totally used to barging into other people's house. especially my house.

Charles: I think we should wait for Yuki to come instead of just entering.

Gray: forget it! The door was open and my intuition tells me the door was open for us.

Natsu: you bet!

Charles: and my intuition tells me that you all are nuts.

Erza: its okay, Lucy, Wendy, Charles. I'm sure Yuki wont mind.

Lucy & Wendy: okay we'll be entering then!

Charles: whatever!

They all look around. The tone of the piano was still heard.

Erza: Yuki! Are you home?

Happy: Yuki! Where are youuuu!? (giving out his evil grin) COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Lucy: are you trying to frighten her?

Happy: she played a prank on us, so we have the moral right to play a prank on her hehe!

Charles: you're the worst.

Wendy: I think she's not home.

Gray: oye, oye, if she's not home then who is playing the piano?

Happy: *in a squeaky tone* a haunted house!?

Charles: now look who's frightened!

Erza: where's Natsu?

Lucy: so this is a haunted house!

Gray: hey you idiot Natsu! Stop playing tricks!

Natsu: hey you guys! I'm in the kitchen come and check it out!

Wendy: thank goodness!

Lucy: gosh! Is this guy always hungry?

Happy: yup that's Natsu for ya!

All of them come into the kitchen and are shocked to see….a really DIRTY KITCHEN!

Lucy: oh my goodness!

Charles: what a dirty kitchen!

Happy: she's weird alright.

Natsu: *with sparkling eyes* look! There's food on the table!

Gray: good work you monster!

They both grinned and high-fived each other.

Erza: don't eat it…she must have prepared it for someone.

After taking a bite of the food, Natsu and Gray froze.

Lucy: what happened?

Wendy: Natsu-san? Gray-san?

Natsu & Gray: ITS GROSS!

Lucy: what?!

Natsu: gosh! Its was horrible!

Gray: why the hell was the table full of gross food?! And it is arranged really well! Besides the dirty kitchen…

Charles: now that is really strange…

Erza: it looks freshly made, I'm sure Yuki is in the house.

A shriek was heard from one of the rooms.

Gray: what the hell was that?!

Natsu: where's Happy?

Lucy: Kyaa! Its really a haunted house!

They all run into different rooms searching for Happy. Finally, in the library upstairs they found Happy who's eyes were widened and he was totally freaked out.

Natsu: Happy!

Happy runs behind Natsu's shoulder with tears.

Erza: what's wrong?

Happy: Natsu…the piano…!

All of them gasped at the sight before them. In front of them, was a piano whereby no one was sitting and playing it. It was playing on its own.

Lucy : KYAAA (runs behind Gray's shoulder)

Wendy: what's happening?!

Happy, Natsu, Gray: it's a haunted piano!

Charles: stop it!

Erza: yeah! I'll see what's it.

Gray: oye Erza…!

Lucy: be careful Erza!

Erza investigates the piano. Sure enough, the keys were being pressed on its own playing a wonderful and peaceful tone. She investigates further on each side of the piano. On the left side of the piano was a shining golden card. Erza stares at it for a while.

Natsu: what is it Erza?

Erza at that moment pulls the card away from the piano and immediately the music from the piano stops. Everyone leave a sigh of relief.

Lucy: hm…what did you do Erza?

Erza: I just pulled off this card which was stuck to this piano.

Gray: a card?

Erza shows them the card.

Natsu: sog? What the hell does sog mean?

Gray: you idiot, its clearly written 'song'!

Lucy: hey! These looks like one of the cards from Yuki's pile of cards!

Wendy: so she was playing this!

Happy: is she trying to play a prank on us again?

Gray: where is she anyway?!

Yuki was in the bathtub in the bathroom.

Yuki: gosh…when will it go..? I'm applying this face pack for the 100th time! And I have been taking a bath too many times…what should I do…? Huh? The music stopped! But why…?

She quickly got out of the tub and rushed to her library just in a towel. She heard some voices from inside. The door was closed, still she could hear voices.

_Yuki: thievies?!_

She slightly opened the door to see Erza's back, Lucy and Wendy in the side and opposite Erza standing Natsu and beside him Gray.

_Yuki: oh its them! Thank goodness!_

Suddenly, Natsu spotted her peeking from outside and pointed at the door half surprised and immediately, all turned towards the door.

Yuki: oh shit, they saw me!

She quickly shut the door and ran all around the house and following her team natsu! **Lol.**

Natsu: wait Yuki!

Yuki: oh crap! Running in a bath towel is so hard! Wait! I have my key! UNLOCK! Give me the power to run SPEED!

As soon as she unleashed her magic, her body started glowing with pink light and behold her bath towel was replaced with blue shorts, purple shirt with golden border and her feet covered with long white socks.

Wendy: she requipped!

Happy: huh?!

Erza: what's wrong? Why are you running from us?

They all ran up and down the house wherever Yuki went. Finally she ran into her bedroom and quickly shut the door, locking it. They all crash on the door but immediately stand up and start banging the door.

Gray: oye Yuki! What happened? Why are you running from us?

Yuki: (shouting from inside) because you all were running behind me!

They all sweat dropped at this.

Erza: ok then why are you shutting the door?

Yuki: um…because…because I'm not well! Don't come near me! You'll catch it! Its dangerous! Go back to the guild!

Lucy: oh my goodness! What disease is that?

Wendy: come out Yuki-san, I'll cure you!

Yuki: umm…no! no! its incurable!

Erza: then we cannot leave you alone!

Yuki: no!

Charles: why is she behaving like this?!

Happy: Yuki! Its ok!

Natsu: if a friend is in trouble, we won't leave them alone!

Yuki: gosh how do I tell them that I am not in trouble…!

Gray: if you don't open the door, we'll break it open!

Yuki: oh shit! How violent are these people?!

Natsu: move aside everyone, I'm breaking the door.

Gray: I'll help too!

Yuki blushed profusely.

Yuki: oh no, I don't want them to see me like this! Oh no…oh no I must do something…! Oh yeah! I got it! This might help!

They break the door the very moment and all of them rush inside.

Erza: Yuki!

Wendy: what happened Yuki-san?

Lucy: Yuki!

They all see Yuki…with shocked faces!

**Thank you for the review, ReianaA and Sachiko Saki! Specially typed out a long chapter so that I don't feel that guilty to update at the end of March! Thanks also to the anonymous readers! **


	13. Nothing Great

Erza: Yuki!

Wendy: What happened Yuki-san?

Lucy: Yuki!

They are see Yuki with shocked faces, their eyes popped.

Everybody: what the hell are you wearing?!

There stood Yuki, who was wearing a monkey mask on her face.

Yuki: haha, um…good afternoon!

Lucy: oh great, now she's behaving as if nothing happened…!

Yuki: no no! I'm really unwell! See I'm shiivverringgg!

Gray: then please take off that silly mask…!

Erza: I agree.

Wendy: what's wrong Yuki-san?

Yuki: it's embarrassing! So please don't ask me to take it off!

Lucy: let me check your forehead to see if you have fever. Take it off right now.

Natsu: no wait! Let it be!

Erza, Lucy, Charles, Gray: huh?

Natsu: its such a cool mask! Haha! Do you have a collection?

Everybody sweat dropped.

Yuki: um…yeah…haha cool right?

Happy: Natsu your taste is off.

Lucy: seriously…

Yuki: please don't insist!

Erza: hmm…then okay, if you are so persistent.

Wendy: Erza-san…?

Gray: okay then at least tell us what happened!

Yuki: you people are so kind!

Flood of water flows from her eyes!

Gray: umm…did I say something wrong?

Natsu, Happy, Lucy: you made her cry!

Gray: but I didn't mean to!

Erza: enough you all!

Wendy: what's wrong Yuki-san, please tell us!

Yuki: well, okay I'll take off the mask…

Charles: finally!

Yuki takes off the mask, and everybody stood as they were, with plain expressions on their face.

Lucy: I still don't understand. Please explain Yuki.

Yuki: you all don't get it?

Natsu: what are you talking about?

Yuki: you see! It's on my forehead!

Wendy: I can see nothing but your brown flicks.

Yuki: ohh…then its okay. Nothing is wrong me with.

Everyone: what the hell was that?!

Charles : just some moments ago you told us that you are sick and your disease was incurable.

Yuki: yes, it is incurable. For me at least.

Happy: she's totally insane.

Yuki: okay, I'll explain.

They all go to the library and sit on the table.

Yuki: it started two days ago.

She moved her flicks and there it was, a little but noticeable pimple.

Gray: how stupid is that! Its just a little pimple!

Erza: yes, don't worry it will go soon.

Lucy: pimples just come and go don't worry!

Yuki: no! I read this book about this girl who got a pimple and then was eaten by a monster. So that's why I was sitting at home.

Lucy: what kind of book will that be?!

Natsu: man, and we got worried for nothing!

Yuki: (curiously) you all were worried?

Happy: yeah! And then it turned out to be something stupid.

Gray: it's because you created a hype Natsu!

Natsu: oh yeah? Then what did you do ice fool?

Gray: bring it on fire jerk!

Natsu: whatever ice freak.

Erza: Enough of fighting!

Gray & Natsu: aye!

Lucy: behaving like Happy?!

Yuki looked at them fight. Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled to herself as the cool wind from outside blew in.

_Yuki: I am really happy that I joined fairy tail._

Yuki: thank you so much, everyone. She mumbled to herself.

Wendy: by the way Yuki-san you bought a house pretty quickly!

Yuki: oh, I didn't buy this house.

Lucy: huh?

Erza: then what did you do?

Yuki: well Master Makarov gifted me this house! Isn't that great?

Gray: but why?

Yuki: huh? Now don't behave as if you all don't know! He told me that new members are always welcomed a fairy tail by a present.

Natsu: now that's something new I'm hearing! Ji-chan never told us that!

Lucy: anyway your house is simply wonderful! I wish I had a house like this!

Yuki: why don't you all stay over? I feel lonely sometimes at night, its scary!

Natsu: haha! I accept your offer! Let's party till we fall tonight!

Gray: wait! I have one more question! What's with that gross food downstairs?

Yuki: actually, I'm bad at cooking. She stuck her tongue out.

Erza: don't worry, I'll teach you!

Natsu & Gray: huh?!

Yuki: oh, awesome! I'm looking forward to that!

Natsu, Gray & Happy: I guess we should make a run for it!

Erza: (holds them by collar) and where do you three think you are running?

Lucy: why are they running?

Wendy: I wonder…

Happy: *whispering* because Erza is totally worse at cooking.

Lucy: oh my goodness….

Erza: I heard that!

Happy: Wendy save me!

Wendy: what do I do?!

Yuki: haha! So much fun!

_Charles: Master gifted it to her..? something's fishy about this girl…_

"seems like someone is enjoying at fairy tail hehe" said an unknown voice.

"will this be okay? I am not positive about this." Said another voice.

"oh don't you worry. I am hell positive about this." Replied the previous person.

At the guild, in master office.

Master stood by the window. It was night time and the moon was high up in the sky, spreading its bright light over the city of Magnolia.

Master: this year was a really long year…Christmas is nearing….

I think I must have a talk with Yuki sooner or It might bring in trouble…

Just then, a snow flake fell across the window, and following it, infinite more.

Master sighed and looked at the snow flakes.

Master: Albert….Clara….

**Thank you for the review Sachiko Saki and ReianaA! **

**I wonder when I will be able to update next! Sorry again! **

**Thanks to the anonymous readers too!**

**Please review!**


	14. Christmas planning

Lucy was heading towards the guild.

Lucy: Hurray! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve! And my first one at fairy tail! I am soo excited! Oh this snow is lovely! Wait a minute! Christmas Eve means exchange of presents…I just forgot about it! Hmm…just recently from that ring case we earned money…so I can buy presents for everyone! Yay!

Well, lets see I need to buy a present for Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, also Happy and Charles, Master, Levy…

She face palmed.

Lucy: will I make it in time? Wait, I think I'm forgetting someone.

But she didn't have time to think about that as she had already arrived at the guild.

Lucy: good morning everyone!

Wendy: good morning Lucy-san!

Lucy glanced at the wide guild hall. It was lively as celebration was close by. Everybody were discussing about Christmas. The tree was being brought into the hall. Decorations were being arranged.

Erza: Hi there Lucy!

Lucy: good morning Erza! Today the guild is looking so lively!

Wendy: really! Looks like its gonna be a real big party for Christmas Charles!

Charles: yeah this guild loves to party…

Happy: they are just searching for a reason to party!

Natsu: but this time its Christmas!

Natsu said it with sparkle in his eyes.

Lucy: woah! Somebody looks really excited!

Natsu: Christmas means I will receive many presents!

Gray: you are supposed to give others presents too you fool! Don't always think about yourself!

Erza: that's right. Christmas is not only about presents. It's about gratitude towards life.

Natsu: whatever just give me a present okay?

Gray: this guy will never understand…

Juvia: Gray-sama! I will give you a present!

Gray: okay thanks Juvia

Lucy: hahaha…what are his expectations…?

Yuki: wow! My first Christmas at fairy tail!

Lucy: same here!

Wendy: mine too!

Erza: Yuki, I guess you are forgetting the main reason to join fairy tail…

Yuki: huh? What?

Gray: yeah she is forgetting…what an airhead…

Lucy: you wanted to ask the whereabouts of your relatives am I correct?

Yuki: oh yeah! I forgot! Thanks you all haha! I'll talk to master when I get the chance!

Gray: oye, oye don't go forgetting such things!

Yuki: yeah yeah sorry!

Wendy: yesterday it was really fun at Yuki-san's house!

Erza: yeah! I really enjoyed myself! Specially the cooking part! I hope you have learnt the best of cooking from me Yuki!

Erza held her hands and looked at her will sparkling eyes and Yuki sweat dropped.

Yuki: haha! Sure yes Erza! I'm sure Natsu and Gray enjoyed eating my and yours YUUUMYY food ahah!

Natsu and Gray suddenly felt depressed.

Wendy: what happened to Natsu-san and Gray-san? Wendy asked whispering to Lucy.

Lucy: well, I guess the food was horrible.

Happy: They were forced to eat Erza's and Yuki horrible food.

Charles: yeah, after eating their food they stopped their hyper behavior.

Wendy: um…Yuki-san…

Yuki: what is it Wendy?

Gray: how did you requip yesterday?

Yuki: huh?

Lucy: you used this card 'speed' if I can recall well…

Yuki: ohh! Well I thought I told ya'll before! I can requip to comfortable clothes while using my cards.

Erza: that's some amazing feature.

Lucy: but the other day when we met you for the first time, you didn't requip while using your cards.

Yuki: I can control the features of course.

Wendy: Amazing! Just like Erza-san!

Yuki: yes, but not exactly the same. Erza can requip faster and besides she is a very good swordsman. She can use swords with her feet too which is something too impressive. On the other hand, I cannot do so. So my kind of requip is nothing special.

Charles: then why do you need a requip?

Yuki suddenly becomes depressed.

Yuki: don't remind, it's a long story…I think clothes play an important role while using magic haha.

Gray: she's depressed suddenly…

Natsu: let's have a fight, Yuki!

Yuki takes a sip of her juice and looks up with a serious face.

Yuki: are you serious, Natsu?

Natsu: of course! I am always serious about fights!

Happy: don't be stupid Natsu! You shouldn't challenge girls for fights like this except Erza!

Natsu: girl, boy I don't care!

He gave out his silly grin.

Charles: he's totally a monster and manner less too!

Lucy: haha what can you expect from Natsu!

Yuki: if you are serious, then I'll be serious too and accept your request.

She said seriously but was giving out a little smile. But suddenly, Erza punched Natsu in the stomach and knocked him out.

Erza: Natsu! Are you an idiot?! Don't go fighting with the guild members! Idiot tell me what your problem it! Tell me!

She shakes Natsu but he is already unconscious. They all sweat drop.

Juvia: Erza-san….i think he's unconscious.

Yuki: don't kill him, Erza…

Mira: Everyone! This year we are planning to have Secret Santa!

Everyone: wohooo!

Yuki: what is secret santa?

Erza: it's a sort of a game in which you have to pick the lots and you have to give a gift to the person whose name is in it, but it has to be a secret. Later the person who received the gift must guess who has given it.

Wendy: why are we playing such a game?

Gray: last year some people did not receive presents, and they were quite depressed… so they are introducing this game so that everyone gets one present at least.

Lucy: oh that's bad…

Juvia: do not worry Gray-sama! Juvia shall give you a present!

Gray: its not like last year I didn't get presents you know.

Mira: come for the lots everyone!

They all stood in line. After picking the lots,

_Lucy: oh! I got Erza!_

Juvia was behind crying in the background.

_Lucy: well, I can make out that she didn't get Gray haha!_

Later the guild hall was empty. Sure enough, everybody had run off and hit the markets to buy presents, Including Lucy.

Lucy: wow Christmas time the markets are full! And so many things! So awesome!

Lucy went into the shops and purchased gifts accordingly. It was already evening and the sun had already set when she was done. She was holding many shopping bags.

Lucy: oh I spent the entire day shopping! And I have no money left!

She came across a window of one of the shops where they had displayed a single dress. Lucy stopped and glanced at the dress and her eyes widened. She even dropped a few of her bags.

In front of her was a simple, yet pretty dress- a tube top with frills of the edge on the top and bottom that reached till her waist. It was made of a delicate pink glittery cloth. Three golden stars were aligned at the center. The upper part of the skirt was the delicate glittery cloth again. The skirt fell just below the ankles and there was a cut little above the knee on the front of the skirt to show the pink glittery cloth. The hands were covered by a tube kind of cloth piece from it that extended from the mid-upper arm to the wrist of both the hands. Again there were golden stars which shined when a golden light fell on it. The shoes were pink in colour ballerina type. The pink cloth glittered making it look magnificent.

Lucy: what a pretty dress!

She looked into the window searching for the price tag. "15,000J" was printed on the tag. She gasped and relaxed immediately.

Lucy: how I wish I could buy it! But, I don't have money…I bought presents for others so I don't have any money left…the girl who will have it will be so lucky!

In the darkness of the street, a person was closely watching.

Lucy soon reached her apartment.

Lucy: hm…I guess I'll start doing that then…

Natsu was in his house and was sitting on the couch.

Natsu: hey Happy, what should we give Lucy?

Happy: did you get Lucy for the secret santa?

Natsu: I won't tell you that! It's supposed to be a secret!

Happy: its surprising that you are thinking about someone else for giving a present! Anyway, I think I heard that the heater in her house broke and it cannot be repaired…maybe you should gift her a heater.

Natsu: Heater…? Hey! I got a good idea!

At Fairy hills in Wendy's apartment.

Wendy: Charles, what are you purchasing for Happy?

Charles: well he likes fish so I am going to buy fish of course!

Wendy: I don't think you should give a fish!

Charles: I was just kidding! I think I'll make something.

Wendy: make something? Hey that's a good idea!

Charles: What about you? What are you giving Juvia?

Wendy: huh? Oh…I really don't know…

At the guild in the office.

Master: tomorrow is Chirstmas eve…I must tell her…oh Yuki…

Yuki (yuki = snow) was everywhere. Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood the armored mage, Erza.

Erza: master, I need to talk to you of something.

Master went to his desk and continued his paper work.

Master: what is it Erza? You haven't gone home yet? It's late already.

Erza: never mind that Master…I want to know something about Yuki.

Master's eyes widened. He looked up. Erza stood there with a serious face and her brown eyes, shining in curiosity.

**So what is it that Erza wants to know? Is the secret out already? Find out in the next chapter! ;)**

**Thanks for the review ReianaA and Sachiko Saki**

**Please review!**


	15. Revelations of the past

Master: what is it Erza? You haven't gone home yet? It's late already.

Erza: never mind that Master…I want to know something about Yuki.

Master's eyes widened. He looked up. Erza stood there with a serious face and her brown eyes, shining in curiosity. The room was dark but the moon light from the window fell on Erza's face.

Master: what happened?

Erza: master, Yuki who just recently joined our guild…I don't think she's an ordinary mage…

Master sighed.

Erza: her magic power-

But before she could continue, Master cut in between.

Master: Erza, I know it's unbelievable but…Yuki is my granddaughter.

Erza: what? How come?

Master: it happened 17 years ago,

-FLASHBACK-

It is a bright morning with the sun shining its ray all over Magnolia. And there was a certain guild which looked quite peaceful, Fairy Tail. At the bar, two mages were sitting- Macao and Wakaba. They were looking youthful. And then came in a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes-Clara. She wore a blue dress which reached just above her ankles. I had puff sleeves and was quite plain and simple. She wore a light blue hat and her hair was open. She was frowning but her face was glowing. Macao and Wakaba turned around and welcomed her.

Macao: welcome Clara!

Wakaba: looking pretty as usual Clara!

The frown on her face immediately disappeared and she gave out an angelic smile.

Clara: morning, Macao, Wakaba!

Macao: where's Albert?

The frown re appeared on her face.

Clara: I don't know! I thought he's in the guild, so I came here!

Macao: I didn't see him around since when I came…maybe he's with the master in his office.

Wakaba: haha, and they both are supposed to be husband and wife!

Clara blushed gave out a little punch to Wakaba.

Clara: don't say like that! I'm going to the office.

And she disappeared into the hallway of the guild leaving behind Macao and Wakaba. After a few moments from when she entered master's office, a tall man entered the guild hall. He was wearing a white and blue combination shirt with sleeves that reached till the mid arm. He was wearing puffed pants with reached further below his knees and the rest of his legs were covered with brown cowboy boots **(just like Rufus or something)** . It was Albert, a handsome man with short blonde hair and jet black eyes, looking just like Makarov in his 30's. he was huffing and puffing fast and had the look of tension on his face. He was holding onto a piece of paper and was continuously scanning the guild hall.

Macao: Yo Albert! What's up?

Albert: where's Clara?

Wakaba: oye oye, you both are husband and wife and don't know the whereabouts of each other?

The look of tension on his face disappeared and he blushed. He gave a strong punch to Wakaba knocking him off the chair.

Wakaba: she's in the office with master.

As soon as he heard that he rushed to the office without thinking once more.

Macao: both husband and wife are surprisingly similar!

The door of Master's office flung open. There stood Albert with his tensed face again. In the room was Master sitting on his chair and reading a book and Clara was pressing his shoulder trying to massage and relax him. Albert smiled at Clara and she smiled back. But Albert's smile disappeared immediately when Clara asked him, about the paper he was holding onto.

Albert: Father…

Master: what happened Albert?

He looked up from his book.

Albert: Father, the guild is not safe anymore…

Master: what?

Albert: this is a letter from my brother, Ivan.

Master: what does he want now?

Albert: he is…he is threatening to destroy the guild and also to kill Clara.

Their eyes widened. Clara froze while sweat drooled down her face. Master immediately stood up.

Master: you will leave Magnolia immediately.

Albert: no we can't! How can we leave you father?

Clara: I agree, you cannot be on your own!

Master: do not worry about me you two! Think about yourself eves!

Clara: I disagree, I don't want to leave this guild, I don't even care if it means death to me! If he's going to attack the guild, I will fight on the side of the guild!

Master turned his head and looked at Clara. She narrowed her eyebrows and looked at master in the eye. Her eyes clearly showed determination and also the intention of disagreeing on leaving the guild.

Master: Albert, Clara you must understand the situation we are in.

Clara: no! never! I will not-

Master: I order you to leave this instance!

Master shouted at the top of his voice and cut in before she could speak. He had never raised his voice against anyone. They both knew. He was serious.

Albert: get ready Clara, let's go.

His eyes were covered by his blonde hair. He escorted with Clara till the door. Clara's eyes filled with tears and they both stopped at the door.

Master: do not worry about me and the guild. I will be enough to protect it.

Clara turned behind with tears in her eyes.

Clara: I will miss you, Father. Take care…

They shut the door behind him.

_Master: Ivan, I will not forgive you for this! _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Master: and in this way, Albert and Clara left the guild and left for somewhere far away. They did not tell me. 2 years passed but there was no action taken by Ivan. One day, a letter came…it was from Albert and Clara. The letter said that they were coming back to Magnolia and along with them coming, was a baby daughter.

Erza: what happened after that master?

Master: what else can happen? They never came. Dr. Hakai told me that some bandit group attacked their carriage and they all died.

Erza was stunned.

Master: it was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have told them to leave, we could have faced Ivan together and ended that matter that very moment.

Erza: how did you figure that Yuki was-

Master quietly opened his desk drawer and handed over a picture to Erza, a painted one.

Erza's eyes widened on seeing the picture. It was Clara, and Yuki looked exactly like her.

Master: not only that, her magic is the same as Clara's.

Erza smiled and went on and hugged Master (with her amour on) **lol**.

Erza: I am really happy for you master!

There were tears of joy in Erza's eyes. On seeing Erza, master smiled and tears filled his eyes too. Just then the clock in the room struck 12 indicating midnight. It was Christmas eve! Snow was still falling over Magnolia. Erza heard master's story but something was still pestering her in her mind. After hearing all of this, she decided to leave it and not make matters worse. But, on this night of revelations, it was not only Erza listening to the entire story. Outside the office stood another mage who was smiling and wiped off tears of joy from her face.

**Thanks for the review ReianaA and Sachiko Saki. Also ****Lilitraum.**

**I wanted to make it more long but couldn't do so. Just wanted to update fast. Hehehe! Yay! Chapter 15 already! :D**

**Please review!**


	16. Stop, the news spread!

It was Christmas eve morning. Today no fights were going on in the guild, just discussions. On every table groups were sitting together and talking. Just then Erza entered the guild hall and found it unusual, that nobody was fighting. Erza headed towards the bar to Mira wanting to know what was happening. On the way she crossed the table where Natsu was sitting with Gray. The dragon slayer was mumbling something to Gray

Natsu: hey, is it true that Yuki is master's granddaughter?

Gray nodded. Erza stopped on her path and slapped Natsuhard and Gray who was sitting stood up in attention. Erza talked in her fierce voice-

Erza: NATSU! Where did you hear that from?!

Natsu looked confused and gave her a shocked look with bulging eyes. He kept his palm on the place where Erza had slapped him **(lol)**

Natsu: I-I h-heard it fro-from Mira-jane…

He pointed at Mira who was talking to Wendy, Charles and Lucy at the bar. Immediately Erza stormed towards the bar. Gray let a sigh of relief. Mira was talking to Wendy, Charles and Lucy about Yuki.

Mira: ….and that's what happened!

Wendy: that's so surprising! I never expected Yuki-san to be master's granddaughter!

Lucy: me too! She just said she had some business with him! Is she a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Just then Erza came and banged the table which surprised Wendy and Lucy who were sitting .They both immediately jumped up from their seats.

Wendy: what happenedErza-san?

Lucy: she's mad today!

She turned to Natsu and Gray who were behind her.

Lucy: what did you do now, Natsu, Gray?

She both shakes their heads saying 'no, no'

Erza: Mira? What is you who is spreading these rumors?

Mira: yup!

She said positively smiling to Erza.

Erza: how did you-

Mira: yesterday it wasn't just you who heard the entire story.

-Flashback-

Master: not only that, her magic is the same as Clara's.

Erza smiled and went on and hugged Master

Erza: I am really happy for you master!

And outside the office was Mira, who wiped off tears of joy from her face and smiled.

-end of flashback-

Erza: so why did you tell everybody in the guild?

Mira: well I thought in this way everybody will recognize her! I have seen loneliness in her eyes.

Lucy: Mirajane, it's not like we have ignored her…

Erza: I think you shouldn't have told that to everyone Mira!

Lucy: well, frankly telling you Mirajane, even I think you shouldn't have told everyone about it…

Mira: why not?

Gray: wouldn't it spoil the surprise if someone of us told her?

Lucy: yeah, just think of such a happy ending or perhaps beginning if master tells her everything!

Mira: oh my goodness that's right!

She started crying.

Happy: Lucy and Gray, ya'll made her cry!

Gray & Lucy: no we didn't!

Erza: anyway, I don't think it's late. We can just tell everybody in the guild not to talk about it in front of her and not to mention it either.

Wendy: look! Yuki has come!

Yuki: heyaa everybody! Yuki's here!

Lucy: today she's making such a showy entry!

Gray: oh crap everybody's looking at her now!

Wendy: what should we do?!

Mira: it's all my fault!

Just then Natsu went running to Yuki.

Natsu: yo Yuku!

Yuki: hey Natsu!

They give high five to each other. She was smiling showing her teeth.

Lucy: her name is Yuki!

Gray: she doesn't seem to care anyway.

Happy: what a weirdo!

Natsu: hey Yuki! I just heard something about you!

Gray: oh crap!

Erza: that idiot!

Lucy: wasn't he listening to us when we were talking?!

Charles: he's too absent minded!

Wendy: now what should we do? He might tell her now!

Mira: this is all my fault!

Yuki: what is it Natsu? Is is something bad?

A dark and sad aura surrounded her.

Natsu: no no! something good!

She was immediately back to her cheerful self. She looked at Natsu with sparkling eyes.

Yuki: what? What?

Natsu: I heard that-

Just then Erza came and kicked him. Natsu fell down and his soul came out.

Natsu: why am I being targeted today?

Yuki: oh my goodness!

She sweat dropped. Just then Gray, Wendy, Lucy and Mira surrounded her.

Lucy: hi Yuki! You are looking so pretty today!

Wendy: Yuki-san! I love you shoes from where did you buy them?

Yuki: thanks girls but I think Natsu's hurt there! And he wanted to tell me something!

She continuously tried to look at Natsu but Happy always obstructed.

Yuki: Natsu!

She turned her head to the left but again Happy obstructed. She turned her head to the right.

Yuki: Natsu!

But before seeing Happy obstructed again.

Yuki: what the- what are you doing Happy? Aren't you worried about Natsu?

Happy: no way! Worrying about Natsu is not my work!

Yuki: wow, and they are supposed to be best friends, what a heartless…

Gray: forget him Yuki! He's alright! You know he's like a monster!

Yuki: but he was going to tell something about me!

Gray: you know he is always talking crap! So just forget him!

Yuki: hmm..i guess your right…!

Lucy: she's heartless too!

Lily: hey, did you hear about Yuki?

Gajeel: who that brownie?

Levy: who are you calling brownie?

Yuki: huh? What did you hear about me?

Lucy: oh crap this is just going on!

Lily: so you yourself don't know?

Yuki: tell me!

Gray: somebody stop them!

Gajeel: aren't you the-

Juvia: no! if Gray-sama wants so then Yuki shall not know about it! **Water splash!**

And a stream of water soaks her all over.

Yuki: what was that for?

Gray: that was mean Juvia!

Juvia: but Juvia did this for Gray-sama!

Yuki: that was mean Gray!

Gray: but I didn't do anything!

Mira: oh look! You are all soaked!

Yuki: oh my goodness! These were my favorite clothes!

Mira: its ok Yuki! Come, I'll give you fresh clothes.

Yuki: but-

Mira: no buts! Just come now or else you'll catch a cold! Look you are already shivering.

She takes Yuki inside and before entering the room she looks at Erza and tells her to do something.

Erza comes forward and asks everybody to give her their attention.

Erza: listen up guys; I know that it's surprising to know that Yuki is master's granddaughter, but it's true. But the truth is that Yuki is not aware of this till now. They have their own reasons. Please don't discuss about this until she knows it!

We have always given master troubles in many ways, so isn't it our duty to give him the happiness now? Its Christmas time, let's make this our present to the master by co-coordinating! Let's make this New Year the best for him!

Everybody rejoiced together. Erza smiled and so did the others. Just then Yuki came out of the room and following her Mira. Yuki was wearing a long green dress with full sleeves.

Yuki: what? What? Why is everybody rejoicing?

On seeing her Macao and Wakaba are stunned.

Wakaba: hey, Macao…I feel like I have seen this girl before…or someone like her before.

Macao: even I feel the same.

Erza overheard them saying so.

Gray: she became happy again.

Lucy: that was too quick!

Wendy: what did Mirajane-san do?

Charles: only she knows!

Juvia: Juvia is very sorry for hurting Yuki-san.

Yuki: it's okay, Juvia!

Juvia: and it wasn't Gray-sama's fault either.

Yuki: it's okay I'm fine now.

She smiled at Juvia and Juiva smiled back.

Erza: Lucy, Gray, you both are in charge of Natsu.

Lucy: huh? What for?

Gray: why me?

Erza: he's still unconscious over there. And I bet he didn't hear anything and will chase Yuki again.

Lucy: it's because Erza hit him too badly…

Gray: now we have to baby sit this flame-brain?

Erza: I'm counting on you both!

Lucy & Gray: yes ma'am!

they go to Natsu who was lying on the floor** (lol)**

Lucy: hey Natsu, wake up already! You'll catch a cold if you lie on the floor like this.

Gray: I bet he's sleeping.

Suddenly he started snoring.

Lucy: your right!

Gray: get up you idiot, this is no place to sleep.

Happy: Natsu! Everybody's got food and presents for you for Christmas!

Immediately Natsu got up.

Natsu: where? Where are my presents?

Lucy: Happy sure knows all techniques of waking him up.

Gray: he's just greedy.

Happy: anyway, I'm curious to know what Mira told Yuki to calm her down! I'm going and finding out.

Gray: I wanna know that too!

They both go to the table where Yuki and Mira were sitting.

Lucy: hey! Don't run away from your job Gray!

Natsu: hey Lucy, where's my presents? Did you take them?

Lucy: hell no! Why would I take them!?

Yuki: Mirajane just reminded about today's party! It's gonna be fun right? Presents, presents and loads of presents!

Happy: she's behaving like Natsu suddenly!

Mira: a reminder to everyone! Tomorrow in the evening we will have the gift exchange and after which we will have a special dance party at Sola Gate Park

Everybody in the guild rejoiced and noise was everywhere.

_Lucy: yosh, today I will finish that!_

_Natsu: i have to do that fast…_

Those were not the only resolutions made.

Master was watching the guild hall from the second floor. Now that Yuki was wearing a long country dress, she resembled more to Clara. He could see the look of bewilderment on the faces of Macao and Wakaba.

He made up his mind. Today he will tell her, that she is not alone in this world.

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! Exams are over I am soo happy! **

**Thank you so much for your patience! Its all holidays now so I will update as soon as possible! **

**I am planning on writing another fanfic, and I hope I get your support like always.**

**Please review! **


	17. Better luck next time!

He made up his mind. Today he will tell her, that she is not alone in this world.

He signaled to Erza to send Yuki in his cabin. Erza nodded and went towards Yuki.

Erza: hey Yuki, I think you should go and meet the master now, he's free.

Yuki: your right! But you know I am not feeling very comfortable in this dress!

Erza: isn't the thing you want to talk about important? Don't you want to find out about your parents?

Yuki: yes but then-

Erza: JUST GO NOW!

Yuki: haii!

She headed towards the cabin. She went inside and closed the door of the cabin behind her. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

_Charles: everything is starting to fall in place…the house, her magic power…but something doesn't feel right…_

Yuki: excuse me master, may I come in?

Master: yes, I was awaiting your arrival.

Yuki: my arrival…? But why?

Master: well there is something I wanted to tell you and show you something.

Yuki smiled.

Yuki: what is it?

There was that painting covered to with a cloth in the front of the window. The painting which had her parent's portrait. Her eyes widened when she saw the painting even though the painting was covered.

Yuki: what is that?

Master: well that is what I wanted to show you.

Yuki walked towards the painting but shocked eyes.

She lifted her hand but instead of pointed at the painting she, pointed at something outside the window.

Yuki: oh my goodness! Look outside there!

There was a kitten on the roof of the guild. It was struggling and was about to fall off the roof.

Yuki: I have to and save it now!

She jumped out of the window.

Master: just wait a minute!

Master's jaw dropped and he froze. She came back after 10 minutes.

Yuki: sorry master! It was an emergency! Please continue!

Master: well yes I was going to say that-

Just then they heard a loud scream from outside. They looked outside the window again to see an old lady fainted on the ground. Yuki again ran to the rescue and came back in the evening at sunset.

Yuki: I am so sorry master! The old lady was in a critical condition! Do not worry; I took her to the hospital.

Master: what took you so long?!

Yuki: actually after helping the old lady, I found a little girl who was lost so I helped her search for her house. We successfully found her house and then her parents wanted to thank me so they invited me for lunch. After lunch I found a missing wallet, and that wallet belonged to Lucy. I knew that because her name was written on it. I came back to the guild and returned it to Lucy. She thanked me lots and even gave me a treat. After all this I immediately came here. So what was it that you wanted to tell me?

_Master: she talks too much! And eats too much too!_

Lucy: oh crap! I forgot all about Natsu the entire day!

Gray: where did that fool go!?

Wendy: I think I saw him go to master's cabin just now!

Lucy: oh my! Erza's gonna be mad if she comes to know!

Gray: let's go fast!

Master cleared his throat and began.

Master: yes, so I was saying that-

Just then the door flung open and Natsu barged in.

Natsu: hey Yuku! Lucy is giving us all an ice-cream treat tonight!

Yuki: but Lucy just gave me a treat a few hours ago!

Natsu: this is on the occasion of Christmas eve!

Yuki: um…okay but there was something master wanted to tell me.

Natsu: no excuses!

Natsu grabbed her hand and started dragging her out. Yuki looked behind with curiosity but master nodded at her. And the door shut behind him.

Master: well, at least I tried…better luck next time I guess.

A vein popped on master's head.

NATSU! I WONT LEAVE YOU FOR THIS YOU BRAT!

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Yuki, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Happy, Charles are seen eating ice-cream.

Erza was sending death glares to Lucy and Gray and was eyeing Natsu at the corner of her eye who was laughing with Yuki eating their ice-creams with fun. She was closely watching Natsu so that he doesn't bring up that topic to her.

Wendy, Happy, Charles and Juvia sweat dropped.

Happy whispered to Wendy.

Happy: Wendy, do something! Just change the topic everybody's getting depressed here!

Wendy whispered back.

Wendy: what can I do?

Juvia: let me try.

Gray-sama! Isn't this ice-cream so tasty?

Everybody just continue eating their ice-creams silently except Yuki and Natsu.

Wendy: I am so excited for tomorrow! It is my first Christmas at fairy tail! Isn't that so Lucy-san?

Everybody just continue eating their ice-creams silently except Yuki and Natsu.

Just then Yuki and Natsu join the conversation.

Natsu: man! Those ice-creams were awesome!

Yuki: you are a complete monster when it comes to eating Natsu!

Natsu: hey Yuki, I think I was supposed to tell you something earlier!

Yuki: oh yeah! I remember now! What was it Natsu?

Just then Erza, Lucy and Gray woke up from their depression. Before Lucy and Gray could do anything, Erza had already slapped him unconscious.

_Yuki: my goodness!_

Ne Erza, do you have any problem with Natsu? I mean the entire day today I have seen you only kicking and slapping him today. Is something wrong?

Erza: nothing at all Yuki! Actually I saw an insect on Natsu's face! I just wanted to drive it away so I ended up behaving rough!

Gray: don't mind them Yuki! They have been playing this 'slap game' since long!

Lucy: yeah yeah! It's like a competition to see who gets slapped the most and falls unconscious most!

Yuki: what a crazy and violent game! Well anyway everybody, I must be heading home now it's getting late. I need to complete wrapping the Christmas presents for everyone so I'll be busy tonight.

Happy: sure! We will see you tomorrow in the guild.

Wendy: yes, see you tomorrow!

Juvia: tomorrow is the big day!

Yuki: ok, I will be taking your leave then good bye! It was a lot of fun today! I hope we enjoy tomorrow as well! Ja ne!

As soon as Yuki was out of sight, Erza slapped Natsu again at which Gray, Lucy and Wendy gasped.

Erza: what a fool! Doesn't know to control his tongue and doesn't know manners either!

Wendy: Erza-san, I think you are going too rough on him!

Juvia: by the way Erza, did master tell her?

Erza shook her head. Lucy and Gray sighed. It was a quite long day. Tomorrow was the day of Christmas. Lucy looked up at the starry sky.

_Lucy: I just hope everything goes fine tomorrow._

**I am soooo sorry was updating late! I was thinking a lot on the plot so that I can make it interesting. Please forgive the delay. I hope it wasn't boring, wasn't in a mood to write today because all my fairy tail episodes got deleted! :'( please overlook any mistakes, didn't check the story.**

**To make me happy, please a review?**


	18. The Christmas Party- Part 1

Recap: Juvia: by the way Erza, did master tell her?

Erza shook her head. Lucy and Gray sighed. It was a quite long day. Tomorrow was the day of Christmas. Lucy looked up at the starry sky.

_Lucy: I just hope everything goes fine tomorrow._

_Continued- _

It was 25th December, Christmas day. It was afternoon time. The guild hall was decorated a lot. There was a Christmas tree right at the entrance of the guild. All the tables were decorated with streamers. The tree had many bells, lights and streamers around it. On the top there was a beautiful golden star glowing like a real one. It was one majestic tree. Under the trees were many presents which were to be given for the secret Santa program. Everybody that came in kept their secret Santa presents under the tree. The guild stage was decorated too with lights and a banner, "Merry Christmas" was hanging too. The guild was too lively today. Everybody had tried to keep the Christmas day free as it was going to be a big celebration in the guild.

Wendy came in along with Charles. Her blue hair was tied up in a pony and she was wearing a white color satin dress which reached just about her knees. She was wearing a Christmas hat too and red boots to complement with it. Charles was wearing a red dress with a bow behind. She wore a Christmas hat too. Wendy was carrying a big bag which probably had the presents in it.

They would were amused to see the lively and beautifully decorated guild.

Wendy: Amazing, isn't it Charles?

Charles: yep!

Wendy tossed the secret Santa present under the tree and looked at the tree in awe.

Just then Lucy called out to her from one of the tables.

Lucy: Wendy! We are all here!

Wendy and Charles walked up to their table.

Natsu and Erza were sitting together and opposite to them Juvia, Lucy and Gray were seated.

Lucy: Merry Christmas, Wendy, Charles!

She said with a big smile.

Wendy: Merry Christmas to you too, Lucy-san, Gray-san, Juvia-san, Natsu-san ,Erza-san and Happy too!

Charles: Merry Christmas you all!

Juvia: Wendy-chan looks really cute today!

Wendy blushed.

Wendy: so does Juvia-san!

Juvia was wearing a red hat with flowers on it and her hair was straightened. She was wearing a white shirt with a round neck which was in shirted in a red long skirt which reached below her knees.

They smiled at each other.

Erza: you were right on time, the programme is about to begin.

Lucy: I am so excited for it!

Wendy: so am I! I heard there is going to be a fashion show!

Lucy: Yup! Me, Juvia and even Erza are gonna be there on it! You have signed up too right Wendy?

Wendy: yes!

Gray: we'll be looking forward to your performance!

Lucy: Thanks Gray!

Juvia glared at Lucy with a dark aura surrounding her.

Lucy began sweating.

Lucy: did I say something wrong? Why is she glaring only at me? And by the way, why am I sitting in between Gray and Juvia? She's gonna kill me…

Erza: besides, Gray and Natsu are gonna perform today as well.

Natsu: bwahahaha! Forget the programme! I am just looking forward to the presents and food!

Gray:Don't forget about the programme you idiot!

Happy: Natsu's just stupid! By the way Charles you are looking very pretty today!

Charles: thanks Happy!

Happy: she likes me!

Lucy: I don't think just over one compliment you are gonna win her heart.

Erza: where's Yuki?

Juvia: Juvia saw her going to the back stage.

Lucy: wonder what that is all about…

Just then the lights in the guild hall was turned off and the bright lights of the stage where switched on.

Yuki came walking onto the stage holding a microphone.

Yuki: yoyo people! Merry Christmas to all my friends gathered here! I am the newest member of this guild Yuki, your commentator for this Christmas party!

She was wearing a green frilly dress which reached just below her knees and had puffed sleeves. She was matching green gloves which complemented her dress and also green ballerina flats. Her hair was just left down and she had brushed her flicks to one side and clipped it with one green butterfly clip.

Everybody started clapping.

Erza: oh so she is the commentator!

Yuki: today we are going to have various performances! Before each performance, we will have an interview with the famous Demon

Mirajane! Let's welcome here with a round of applause!

Gray: looks like she got over stage fright.

Lucy: it must be because of our crazy play earlier.

Elfman: Interview is a man!

Levy: I don't get it!

Lisana: way to go Mira-nee!

Mira: Merry Christmas everyone!

Mirajane was wearing a long red sleeveless gown and golden gloves. Her hair was tied as a pony and her fringes were open on her forehead.

The crowd went crazy behind her.

Yuki: Merry Christmas Mirajane!

Mira: wish you the same, Yuki-chan!

Yuki: today as you are the special guest, you are free to share things with us about the guild members! Well secrets are in mostdemand, so please share with us some of your memories!

Mira: well why not?

I remember very well, some years ago we had Christmas celebrations in our guild. Our lovely Master Makarov wanted to give presents to all his children in the guild.

Master: not that Mirajane!

But Mira continued the story.

Mira: he felt shy so he decided to sneak into their houses and give them presents like Santa Claus. But he shuffled all the gifts and everybody got the wrong presents.

Yuki: ahahaha! That is hilarious, and soo cute!

Master blushed a little and all the others started laughing.

Natsu: yeah, now I remember! I had got a fairy wand!

Erza: and I had got a fish!

Lucy: haha figures!

Yuki: now, proceeding with the show, we will now have an opening song by Gajeel! Everyone welcome him!

Lucy: Eek! An opening by Gajeel?

Levy: ahahahaha….(nervous laugh)

Jet &Droy: what crap!

Gajeel: yo everybody, merry Christmas! And here's a special Christmas shooby doo bop by me!

Natsu: shut up and get off the stage you weirdo!

Gajeel: you wanna go salamander?!

Natsu: of cou-

Natsu stopped when he felt Erza's glare as she looked at him with gleaming eyes. She put his hand on his shoulder.

Erza: Natsu, do you want me to punch you?

Natsu started sweating and sat down.

Natsu: w-way to go Ga-Gajeel! Woho!

Levy: Do your best Gajeel!

Gajeel cleared his throat and started his remix version of Merry Christmas.

"Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas!

It's a shooby shooby Christmas yeah!

When you are with Gajeel, the metal Gajeel,

It's a shooby shooby Christmas yeah!

SHOOBY DOO BOP!"

He strung the electric guitar so loudly that half of the people were knocked out. At the end of his performance Yuki with slant eyes came up on the stage.

Yuki: T-That was an am-amazing performance by Ga-Gajeel! Please give him a big hand! Please somebody punch him!

But no one in the guild had the energy to do so. They were all in depression.

Mira: oh my, it was just the opening and all the people look so tired!

Yuki: I have no words to say, Mirajane.

Mira: okay then to put the spirits up, let's start with the ladies fashion show!

Suddenly everyone's moods were lightened up and everybody cheered and shouted.

Yuki: Mirajane sure knows how to keep everyone in the guild happy!

Mira: yes it's on experience. I want all the ladies to hit the stage now!

While all the ladies of the guild got up from their places,

Yuki: The winners of this fashion show will win 50,000 Jewels cash so be motivated!

Mira: The judge for this event is none other than our beloved Master Makarov!

The whole guild cheered.

Yuki: Ara Mirajane, aren't you participating in the show? You have really high chances to win!

Mira: No, I guess the other girls should give it a try. What about you Yuki, aren't you participating?

Yuki: No I'll pass, I just hope the best wins!

Master started crying streams of tears.

Master: What noble thoughts!

Jet: Calm down, Master...

Gray: I think she still has a bit of stage fright...

Natsu: Yeah I got it! She's got stage fright when she is alone on the stage!

On hearing this half of the guild chirped in laughter while Yuki glared at Natsu.

Yuki: Now, we will start with the Fairy tail Christmas Fashion Show!

Our first contestant is Erza Scarlet!

The music started while the stage darkened. The stage was rebuilt into a ramp by magic.

As Erza walked onto the ramp, bright lights flashed over were wearing a black shirt and over that a red leather jacket. Her hair was tied to a messy bun and some hair left down on her shoulders. Beneath she was wearing a black skirt with many folds. Red boots covered her legs. She didn't fail to wear a Christmas hat. She waved to her fellow guild members as she walked stylishly. As she left the stage the guild roared with applause.

Yuki: Erza looked amazing! Don't you agree Mira?

Mira: Yeah, she is the winner of Miss Fairy Tail contest so that is expected!

Yuki: The next contestant is Levy McGarden!

Levy walked on the ramp in a simple way. She was wearing a sleeveless green dress which reached just about her knees. On the waist there was a white belt with a golden buckle on it. She left her hair down and covered her head with a Christmas hat. She wore green gloves and white boots. With her magic she displayed 'Merry Christmas' in awed at her solid script magic and applauded loudly.

Jet &Droy: Levy's awesome!

Yuki: Wow, I love Levy's magic!

Yuki's eyes started sparkling.

Mira: Now, now!

Yuki: And the next contestant is Bisca!

Bisca was wearing a white blouse with red gems on it and beneath she was wearing a maroon mini skirt. The tips of her hair were tied with a red ribbon and she wore a Christmas hat. She winked at Alzack and he fainted with hearts in his eyes.

Mira: Bisca was really stunning!

Yuki: Especially for Alzack!

Mira: next we present to you Cana!

Cana walked confidently on the ramp. She was wearing a red dress which reached her mid thigh. Her hair was done in a ponytail. She did some tricks with her cards.

Everybody awed at her magic, while Yuki glared softly.

Cana: And now, I will drink and show 2 barrels of alcohol!

Yuki: For what Cana?

Yuki shouted as her eyes popped out at the scene when Cana brought out 2 barrels from no where.

Cana: It's a special scene as I drink haha!

Macao & Wakaba: But we all have seen you drink everyday in the guild!

Cana drank the 2 barrels while everyone cheered. After that she fainted on the ramp.

Yuki: oh my goodness!

Mira: Well, she has been drinking since morning, what can you expect?

Everybody sweat dropped. Mira went on the ramp and pulled up Cana by pulling her hand and placed it on her shoulder.

Mira: Please excuse us!

Yuki: Well, the next contestant is Lisana!

Mira quickly walked off the ramp and patted Lisana on her back.

Lisana: I really didn't want to participate!

Elfman: She's the man!

Lisana: I'm not a man Elf-niichan!

Lisana shouted while entering on the ramp.

She wore a green dress which reached below her knees. On the waist line it had a ribbon of dark green shade and behind it was tied as a bow. She has clipped her bangs to one side and wore Christmas hat. Mirajane was cheering madly from back stage. She glanced at the guild hall where everybody were eating and cheering off their heads. She waved her hand and went off the ramp.

Yuki: The next participant is um...I think Evergreen!

Evergreen: Introduce me properly!

Evergreen walked onto the ramp smirking. She was wearing a big jacket which she threw off when she reached half way. She was wearing a green short dress. Her hair was tied in a sassy bun over which she wore the hat.

The jacket fell over Natsu who was sleeping and the jacket in turn woke him up.

Natsu: Gray you idiot! Don't throw your jacket over me!

Natsu got up and punched Gray.

Gray: what the hell! It's not my jacket!

Natsu: Stop lying, stripper!

Gray: why you little...!

They both started fighting.

Elfman: That's not very manly of you, Natsu, Gray!

Elfman shouted loudly interrupting their fight.

Natsu & Gray: You are in the way!

They both kicked Elfman and he went flying over to Evergreen who was posing on the ramp. Both of them fell off the ramp with Elfman over Evergreen's back. A vein popped on Evergreen's head.

Evergreen: What the hell are all of you doing?!

Elfman: Sorry...but thanks for lending your back!

Happy: They liikkeee each other!

Happy started rolling his tongue.

Evergreen &Elfman: No we don't!

Mira: Amazing performance Evergreen! She just fell off the stage with Elfman!

Yuki: Your performance was as usual evergreen, Evergreen!

She said in a comical way.

Evergreen: What's with your stupid commentary?!

She turned to Natsu and Gray who were fighting.

Evergreen: And will you two just shut it!

She said shouting at Natsu and Gray.

Mira: Let's proceed with the show!

Yuki: Our next participant is Wendy Marvell!

Wendy walked awkwardly not knowing where to see. She was wearing a red dress which reached till her ankles. On the waist line there was a big bow. Her hair was tied in two braids and she was wearing red gloves. While walking in the middle she tripped and fell. The guild roared with laughter. Yuki walked up to the ramp and helped Wendy out.

Yuki: It's okay Wendy! Get up!

Yuki escorted her till the end.

Wendy: Thank you so much, Yuki-san!

Yuki: No need to mention it, Wendy!

Everybody in the guild started clapping. Master smiled at Yuki who was helping out Wendy.

Mira: Our next participant is Juvia!

Juvia walked on the ramp with her eyes fixed on Gray. She was wearing a white tube dress. There was a glittery cloth over the white satin dress which reached till her knees. Her blue hair was tied up as a bun. She was holding a bunch of red roses.

Juvia: Gray-sama! This is for you!

She threw the bunch of roses towards Gray, but it fell over Natsu who came in the way. Juvia's face became white and she froze on the stage.

Natsu: What the- flowers?!

Mira: Juvia, Valentine's Day is in February and it is still December!

Yuki: This scene was more like when a lady gets married she tosses her flowers in the crowd. Anyway, the last participant of this fashion show is Lucy!

Lucy walked on the ramp. She was wearing a red full sleeved shirt. Beneath she wore a red mini skirt and white boots. Her hair was left loose and a Christmas hat. She picks up her light pen and writes 'A Merry Christmas at Fairy Tail' in the air as the stage light dims. The whole guild started cheering.

_Lucy: Yes, and this will be my win!_

Yuki: That was awesome!

Gray: Nice ending, Lucy!

Natsu: Good one Lucy!

Mira: I would like all the participants to assemble on the stage!

All the ladies came up on the stage with smiling faces.

Yuki: Now, we would like master Makarov to tell us who the winner is!

Mira: Good luck everyone!

**Okay, first of all, I AM REALLY SORRY TO UPDATE LIKE AFTER CENTURIES! (it was centuries for me at least!)**

**And I am also sorry to end it here! I hope it wasn't boring! There is more to the party so keep your spirits up!**

**Any guesses for who the winner is? **

**The next events in the party- **

** and Gray freak show**

** 3 exceeds – a play**

**3.a song by Mira**

**4. a song by Lucy**

**Thank you very much for the review, annashina, ReianaA, Sachiko Saki, ! Cannot thank you all enough!**

**I promise to update faster from now!**

**Please support my another story – Reality meets magic.**

**And pleaseee a review?**


	19. The Christmas Party- Part 2

Mira: I would like all the participants to assemble on the stage!

All the ladies came up on the stage with smiling faces.

Yuki: Now, we would like master Makarov to tell us who the winner is!

Mira: Good luck everyone!

Master walked up to the stage and grabbed the micro phone.

Master: And the winner of Fairy Tail Christmas fashion show is...

*Drum Rolls*

Natsu: I think it's Lucy!

Gray: But last time Erza won, so Erza has many chances...

Jet & Droy: It's surely Levy!

Master: And the winner of Fairy Tail Christmas fashion show is...

*Drum rolls*

Macao: Maybe it will be Cana...

Wakaba: Maybe 'her getting drunk and fainting on the stage' will give her a negative marking.

Master: And the winner of Fairy Tail Christmas fashion show is...

*Drum rolls*

All the participants: JUST HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO REPEAT THAT?!

Master: And the winner of Fairy Tail Christmas fashion show is...Yuki!

All the participants: Ehhh?!

Yuki: Me?!

All the spectators: But why?!

Yuki: But I didn't even participate!

Master: No more questions! *cough*cough* Mirajane just give away the prize!

Mira: Yes, Master! Congratulations Yuki!

Yuki and all the girls froze.

Yuki: Um...t-thank-you...I guess...?

Wakaba: Oi...Do you remember?

Macao: Yeah, guess so...

All the girls went back to their places.

Lucy: What a waste!

Erza: Well, was kind of expected!

Yuki: In any case, moving on with the show, ne~ Mira, why is it that Natsu and Gray don't get along?

Mira: Well, maybe it's because they are Fire and Ice!

Yuki: Not very logical you know!

Mira: Well, once I remember Erza had bought a yummy cake. She left it on table and went to the master's office for a job. Natsu and Gray it up and Erza chased them down. I think that was the first and last time they did that!

Yuki: Nice poem, Mira!

Erza: I will never forgive them for that!

Erza shouted with gleaming eyes.

Yuki: Anyway, without further delay, I present to you- Fire and Ice, Natsu and Gray freak show!

Natsu & Gray: What the hell do you mean by freak show?!

They both shouted as they appeared on the stage.

Natsu was wearing the Santa Claus outfit with his usual scarf around his neck. He even wore a fake beard and moustache.

Gray was also wearing the Santa Claus outfit with fake beard and moustache.

Their eyes popped out after seeing each other.

Natsu & Gray: Why the hell are you wearing that?!

Natsu: Hey! I am supposed to be the Santa!

Gray: That's my line!

Natsu: No I'm Santa!

Gray: No I'm Santa!

Natsu: ME!

Gray: ME! I told you that I'm the Santa and you are the elf!

Natsu: You are welcome to wear that ridiculous elf outfit.

Gray: So you did that on purpose didn'tcha!?

Everybody in the guild looked at them with confused faces.

Natsu: Whatever it is, I am challenging you to a fight Gray!

Gray: oh really? Challenge accepted!

Yuki raised her hand.

Natsu & Gray: What are you raising your hand for?!

Yuki: Is this a part of your show?

Natsu: Well, I don't know but we'll have a match!

Master: Then I shall decide what the challenge should be!

The whole guild started cheering.

Master called Yuki and whispered something in her ear. After he was done, both of them started grinning like fools and Yuki gave thumbs up to Master.

Lucy: I don't think things like this should be encouraged by Master on Christmas!

Erza: I'm looking forward to it!

Charles: I bet it's gonna be a brawl as usual!

Juvia: Gray-sama, all the best!

Yuki whispered something in Mirajane's ear.

Mira: Roger that, Yuki!

Yuki climbed up on the stage and Mira disappeared into the back stage.

Yuki: Well, the challenge has been decided. Are you ready, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster?

Natsu & Gray: Bring it on!

Just then Mira walked onto the stage with a guitar and a long trumpet.

Yuki: You both have to choose one of these and play a tune. Maybe the best win!

Natsu & Gray: what crap?!

The guild members started laughing.

Gray: Whatever, I choose the guitar alright?

Natsu just grabbed the trumpet without saying a word.

Mira: Let's make this more interesting, I've kept matching outfits back stage.

Natsu & Gray: no way!

Erza glared at them from the audience.

Erza: Just do it quick!

Natsu & Gray: Yes ma'am!

They quickly got dressed and walked onto the stage.

Natsu was wearing a sleeveless coat which was orange in colour and it had ruff endings. He wore is usual scarf otherwise revealing his chest. Beneath he wore brown pants which reached till his knees. Around his waist he had orange cloth with ruff endings and he had tied a green cloth to his waist.

Whereas Gray was wearing a blue long full sleeved shirt with a coat of darker shade of blue over it. Over that, he wore a short brown cape. Beneath he wore white trousers reaching just below his knees.

As they appeared on the stage, the guild started clapping, cheering and laughing. Glaring at each other non-stop, they picked up their instruments and waited for the people to settle down.

Yuki: Now, the rules are simple, the person who gets the highest points from the judges wins!

Natsu: What does the winner receive?

Master: I haven't thought of that.

Yuki: Well, okay the person who wins shall get my 50,000 Jewels cash as prize!

Natsu & Gray: Yeah! That's a deal!

Yuki: Round one, we'll start with Gray!

Everyone: Wohooo!

Juvia started jumping around.

Juvia: Gray-sama! You are really awesome!

Gray started playing a cow boy tune and the whole guild cheered madly specially Juvia.

After he was done, Mira, Master and Yuki showed the score boards.

Mira- 10/10

Yuki- 10/10

Master- 0

Gray: Hey gramps, why 0?!

Yuki: So, Gray receives 20 points in all!

Juvia: Juvia gives Gray full points!

Lucy: It won't change the points if you say, so Juvia...

Charles: Somebody please control her...

Wendy: Charles!

Yuki: Moving on to Round 2, presenting Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu came up to the stage with a poker face. He started playing the trumpet quite well. The whole guild cheered loudly as for Happy, he joined the Natsu on the stage with bongo drums and Plue shook the maracas.

After he was done, Mira, Master and Yuki showed the score boards.

Mira- 10/10

Yuki- 10/10

Master- 0

Lucy: Why is master giving 0 points to both?

Erza: Maybe he doesn't want Yuki to give away her 50,000 Jewels…

Charles: How selfish…

Wendy: Charles!

Yuki: Well, okay Natsu receives 20 points as well! So it's a draw!

Natsu & Gray: What rubbish!

Yuki: Well it's up to you both, do you want to share the prize or have round 3?

Natsu & Gray: No way will I share with this fool; we'll have a round 3

Yuki: As you wish, Round 3 both of you plays together!

Everyone: Wohoo!

Lucy: Do your best Natsu, Gray!

Juvia: Gray-sama! You are the best!

They both start playing. Gray plays the guitar really well.

Natsu: You aren't as bad stripper! I'm all fired up!

Natsu starts blowing the trumpet so much that fire starts coming from its open part. The stage curtains catch fire due to that and it creates a huge mess.

Lucy: Natsu, you are over doing it!

Natsu: Ahh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Erza came up to the stage with pails of water and splashed it everywhere including on Natsu and Gray.

Erza: Are you both okay?

Natsu & Gray: Don't splash water on us too!

Yuki: This match has been called off due to Natsu's little accident. Let's move on with the show!

Natsu & Gray: What about the reward?!

Happy: I don't think she wanted to give it in the first place!

Yuki: Hey Mirajane, do all dragon slayers have exceeds?

Mira: Yeah, it seems so! It's like their mascot or something!

Lily & Charles: Don't call us mascot!

Mira: Well, Gajeel didn't have an exceed from the start you know!

Yuki: Really?

Mira: Yeah, and one day he started crying "Am I the only dragon slayer without a cat?!"

Mira said transforming only her face into Gajeel's face and mimicking his voice.

Gajeel: No I didn't cry!

Yuki: Presenting to you, the 3 exceed show- Charles and her 2 magical swordsmen! And also, the narrator of this story is Mirajane!

Mira: Long ago, in the magical kingdom of Fiore, there lived a fair and beautiful princess, Princess Charles. She was loved by all the citizens and she always thought for the welfare of the people.

One day, her father decided that it is time for her to get married.

Wendy appeared on the stage wearing a big red cape and her hair tied up. She also wore a crown and also moustache and a beard. Wendy talked in a rough voice.

Wendy: The young men of the entire kingdom, if you wish to get married to my daughter, then you must find the rare gem which can be found only on the mountain of Shirotsume! And on the way, there are many obstacles!

Mira: There were two people who undertook this difficult journey.

The great warrior, PantherLily

Gajeel: Way to go Lily!

Mira: And the puss in boots Happy!

Natsu: Happy you can do it!

Lucy: Hey where did Erza and Juvia go?

Charles: Be careful, Lily, Happy! Please take care...on the way; there are two evil women who will obstruct your path.

Charles was wearing a pretty blue gown with a bow and a glittery clothed layer above. She also wore a flower on her head.

Lily: Do not worry princess! I will be married to you as I shall bring the gem for you!

Lily was wearing a full sleeved shirt and his usual trousers. He was also wearing a red cape.

Happy: (While munching on his fish) don't be so confident Lily! I might win as well!

Happy was wearing plain clothes more like miser. The main highlight was his red boots.

Mira: Both of them set out on their journey for finding the mysterious gem following different paths.

Suddenly Juvia appeared in front of them. She was wearing a plain brown dress with puffed sleeves which reached till her ankles.

Juvia: Juvia knows that you Panther Lily want the gem. However, Juvia shall not let you pass ahead!

Gray: Juvia?!

Lucy: So she's the villain?

Panther Lily: Fine, I'll fight you!

Lily transforms into his combat mode and they start fighting.

Juvia: Water lock!

A big bubble formed trapping Lily in it, but Lily popped the bubble using his sword.

Juvia: You can't escape this! Water Slicer!

However, Panther lily prevents the blades of water from being hit to his body by using the sword.

Juvia: Impressive, but what will you do if water hits from the back?

Suddenly the water slicer appears behind Lily before he could realize and dodge. He gasps in pain (acting).

Lily: I can't waste time here! I must try that trick! Juvia! Look behind you! Gray is calling for you!

Juvia: Really?

Juvia turns behind to find no one while Lily makes a run for it.

Juvia: He fooled me?!

After some time, Happy arrives and Juvia comes in front of him.

Juvia: Juvia knows that you Happy want the gem. However, Juvia shall not let you pass ahead! And nor will she be fooled this time!

Happy: Just take a chill pill Juvia! Here, I've got Gray merchandise for you!

Juvia: Really?

Juvia's eyes started sparkling.

Happy: Really! Here!

He took out from his bag a pillow on which Gray's photo was printed.

Gray: What the hell who made that pillow?!

Juvia: Juvia is so happy! Gray-sama! 3

Happy: However, you must let me pass from here!

Juvia: Anything for Gray-sama!

Juvia grinned with hearts in her eyes.

Happy: Did Lily come before me?

Juvia: Yeah, but he took the wrong path.

Happy: Oh, I see!

Gajeel: Seriously?!

Natsu: Bwahahahaha! Happy, you are amazing!

Lucy: Wasn't that just cheating?

Levy: What a weird story!

Yuki: Nice one, Happy!

Mira: Happy then moved on following the correct path and obtained the gem easily. He went back to the kingdom and proposed Princess Charles.

Charles: But where is Lily?

Wendy: He must have encountered HER!

Charles & Happy: Her?

Mira: By her, they referred to Erza Scarlet.

Charles: Happy! Please go and save Lily! You are our only hope!

Happy: Do not worry! I know her weakness as well!

Mira: Happy reached to rescue Lily.

Erza: I won't go easy on you, Happy!

Happy: Take a chill pill Erza! Here!

He took out a delicious cake from his bag.

Erza: CAKE!

Happy: I will give this to you only if you let us get out of here.

Erza: Without any doubt!

Mira: Happy and Charles got married and Lily became their loyal bodyguard and they all lived happily ever after!

Everybody together: WHAT A STUPID STORY!

Charles: Well, I really didn't want to do this. But anyway, I think we did a good job!

Lily: Yeah, I guess you are right...

Happy: It was really funny! Ha ha!

Natsu: Really? I think it was funny!

Yuki: Haha! I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote this story for your information!

Master: *wiping tears off his eyes* what a wonderful story!

Lucy: what a weird story!

Yuki: now, we have Mirajane, who will sing a Christmas carol for us! Please give her a big hand!

The guild started clapping loudly as Mirajane entered the stage.

Mirajane started singing in her sweet voice-

"O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining;

It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth.

Long lay the world in sin and error pining.

Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.

A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,

For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.

Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!

O night divine, the night when Christ was born;

O night, O Holy Night, O night divine!

O night, O Holy Night, O night divine!

Led by the light of faith serenely beaming,

With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand.

O'er the world a star is sweetly gleaming,

Now come the wise men from out of the Orient land.

The King of king's lay thus lowly manger;

In all our trials born to be our friends.

He knows our need; our weakness is no stranger,

Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!

Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!

Truly He taught us to love one another,

His law is love and His gospel is peace.

Chains he shall break, for the slave is our brother.

And in his name all oppression shall cease.

Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise us,

With all our hearts we praise His holy name.

Christ is the Lord! Then ever, ever praise we,

His power and glory ever more proclaim!

His power and glory ever more proclaim!"

As she ended the whole guild roared with everybody's cheering and applause.

Mira: Thanks everyone!

Yuki: That was wonderful Mira! Now, this is the last performance of this party, however, this is not the end! After this performance we shall have the Secret Santa! I now present you Lucy Heartfilia who will sing a song for us- The reason I love Fairy Tail!

Everybody started cheering and clapping. Lucy shyly walked up on the stage and grabbed the micro phone.

Lucy: Well, this is a song I want to dedicate to all the guild members that is my friends present here on the occasion of Christmas. I have written this song myself and it's my first attempt to do so. I am not a very good singer, but I hope you all enjoy the song! So hit it Mira!

The tune started. Everybody settled down with their eyes glued to stage. Silence filled the hall as the tune started.

**I have written this song under the tune of Pure Pure Heart, that k-on song. If you don't want to read it you can skip the italic bold. But I insist that you read it **

Lucy started-

"_**The reason why I love fairy tail,**_

_**Is neither simple nor complicated, **_

_**I don't know how to say it in words.**_

_**I yet have the memory of that day,**_

_**Oh yes that fateful day,**_

_**When I joined the fairy tail guild.**_

_**I –walked- straight- in**_

_**While Natsu broke the entrance door and picked a fight,**_

_**I – was-too-shocked – then**_

_**Soon I realized,**_

_**That was how, everything was gonna go on from now,**_

_**The reason why,**_

_**I love fairy tail is that I learnt**_

_**The value of caring and trust,**_

_**Two things that is very priceless in life,**_

_**No matter what are the**_

_**Obstacles in your path,**_

_**All the way….**_

_**As I walked further inside,**_

_**I was greeted by a shirtless guy,**_

_**He asked me for my underwear and I snapped.**_

_**What kind of guild is this?**_

_**Will I be alright if I join this guild?**_

_**So were my first thoughts before joining Fairy tail.**_

_**I – met- Mira,**_

_**Who welcomed me warmly then,**_

_**Elfman- knocked- her-out**_

_**It was weird and embarrassing**_

_**But now I'm perfectly alright!**_

_**The reason why,**_

_**I love fairy tail is that I learnt,**_

_**The value of unity and togetherness,**_

_**Two things that is very important in life,**_

_**I learnt to move on,**_

_**Without any guilt and pain in heart**_

_**When you are together with everyone,**_

_**Nothing matters you,**_

_**All the way…..**_

_**Together, with everyone in the guild,**_

_**I learnt uncountable things from you all,**_

_**And I am so thankful to everyone here!**_

_**For the present…and the past!**_

_**The reason why,**_

_**I love fairy tail is that I learnt,**_

_**The value of love and friendship,**_

_**Two things that is inevitable in life!**_

_**I continue to live on,**_

_**With all these feelings in my mind,**_

_**And to walk side by side with all**_

_**My friends towards the **_

_**Bright future!"**_

Lucy: Thank you very much, my friends of Fairy Tail!

By the end of the song, half of the guild members cried tears of joy and at the same time, all of them stood up and clapped. Their cheering shook the whole guild hall. Lucy wiped the tears of her face and smiled. She raised her right hand pointing the index finger and her thumb.

Lucy: I will always watch over you all, just like how you all do over me!

Everybody in the guild stroked the same pose.

Yuki: That was wonderful Lucy!

And now, we will start opening the Secret Santa presents shortly.

Lucy walked up to the table where everybody was sitting.

Wendy: You were amazing Lucy-san!

Erza: Truly, that was wonderful!

Natsu: Ya rocked it Lucy!

Gray: You sang really well!

Lucy: Thank you so much, everyone!

Gajeel: Well, you weren't bad! Not better than me!

Lucy sweat dropped. Levy pushed Gajeel and stood came in front of Lucy.

Levy: Lu-chan you were amazing! I want a copy of that song!

Lucy: Sure, Levy-chan!

Mira: Now, let's move on to Secret Santa! It's up to you to guess who has given you the present! Your time limit is only till the end of this day.

Yuki: But it doesn't really matter as we are not gonna check!

Mira: Please pick up the present which is addressed to you only! After picking up your present, you can go home and get ready for the Christmas Dance at Sola tree South Gate Park!

Yuki: Yeah! We'll party till we drop!

Only discussions within everybody started as they started to pick up their presents from under the tree. Everybody picked up their presents and headed back home.

As for Natsu, he picked up his present and ripped the wrapper without waiting to go home.

Natsu: Man, I'm not gonna wait till going home to open my present! I wonder what this is! Is it food?

Lucy: That is quite expected of Natsu…

Happy: He's really greedy!

Natsu on seeing his gift froze white.

Erza: What happened Natsu? You looked really pale!

Lucy: What did you get Natsu?

Gray came up to Natsu and grabbed his present.

Gray: It's a book on '101 rules of manners'

Lucy: Eh?!

Natsu: Is this some kind of joke?!

Natsu now started crying streams of water.

Juvia: Isn't it quite obvious who has given this?

Natsu: Yeah it's, Er-

Before completing Erza interrupted Natsu.

Erza: Lucky you Natsu! What a wonderful book!

Natsu: Must be for you because this book is given to me by-

Before completing Erza interrupted Natsu again.

Erza: Make sure you read everything from this book okay?

Natsu: That's because this book is given to me by-

And this time Erza punched Natsu to the wall.

Erza: Why don't we wait till evening to find out?

_Everybody together: It's Erza! _

Happy: It's okay Natsu! I'll give you fish!

Natsu: I don't want!

On the other side, Yuki also ripped open her gift. Her eyes started sparkling.

Yuki: Wow! I am soooo happy!

It was a long purple gown with lots of frills over it.

Yuki: I will wear this on new years!

Yuki then walked out of the guild holding the package close to her chest.

Erza: Oh my goodness what a lovely present!

Erza was drooling over her present. It was a strawberry cake, just as she liked. With chocolate icing it was written 'Merry Christmas.' She immediately started eating it.

Erza: Thanks, Lucy!

Lucy: Eh? How did you know?

Erza: Because you've made such cakes for me many times! How will I not know?

Lucy: So much for waiting till night for the secret to be revealed.

Natsu: You even punched me to stop from revealing!

Erza: Is that so?

Natsu: Don't go forgetting things so fast!

Lucy: Wow, I've got a big present as well!

Lucy's present was neatly wrapped in pink wrapper with golden stars on it and also a bow around it.

Lucy: I wonder who has given this to me. I hope it isn't expensive…

I'll be heading home guys!

Erza: You won't open your present now?

Lucy: Nah, I'll open it at home. See you all at 7'o clock!

Lucy walked out of the guild as everybody saw her disappearing on the street.

Lucy opened the door to her room. It was quite dark even though the sun was just setting. She turned on the lights.

Lucy: Why, this present is wrapped so neatly I don't feel like opening it! But I can wait to open it anymore!

She got a cutter and neatly silts the paper from one side, and removed a brown box.

Her eyes widened on see the content of the box. It was that dress which she had seen on the night of 23rd December.

It was a simple, yet pretty dress- a tube top with frills of the edge on the top and bottom that reached till her waist. It was made of a delicate pink glittery cloth. Three golden stars were aligned at the centre. The upper part of the skirt was the delicate glittery cloth again. The skirt fell just below the ankles and there was a cut little above the knee on the front of the skirt to show the pink glittery cloth. The hands were covered by a tube kind of cloth piece from it that extended from the mid-upper arm to the wrist of both the hands. Again there were golden stars. There were even pair of shoes which pink in colour ballerina type. The pink cloth glittered making it look magnificent.

Lucy: I…can't believe it! This is that dress which I saw earlier!

She stared at the dress in disbelief. She even slapped herself twice. She jumped with happiness.

Lucy: Yay! I got such a wonderful dress as a Christmas gift! I love this day! I'll go and try this on!

She rushed into her bathroom to try it on. But it was unknown to the blond mage that somebody was watching her from outside.

"Looks like she liked it…" the person mumbled.

After sometime, she came out and stared at herself in the mirror.

Lucy: It fits me so well! And I am looking amazing!

She curled her hair and left it open. She wore a hair band which had a golden star on it. She applied light make up across her face. Suddenly, Virgo appeared out of no where.

Virgo: Princess! Is it time for punishment?

Lucy: Please don't say things like that at least today Virgo! Anyway what brings you here? I didn't summon you…

Virgo: I am here to wish you a Merry Christmas on behalf of all your spirits!

Lucy smiled.

Lucy: Is that so? How sweet! I wish all my friends a Merry Christmas too!

Virgo: We've got a present for you!

Lucy: Really? You didn't have to! Your love and trust is all I want.

Virgo: Please accept this, princess!

Virgo dragged Lucy in front of the mirror and instructed her to sit. Virgo took out a pendant and chained it across Lucy's neck.

It was a little golden star. Lucy smiled and lifted the delicate star with her palms and looked closely at it.

Lucy: It's wonderful! I love it!

Virgo: We are all glad to hear that, princess!

Virgo smiled as she returned back to the spirit world. Lucy looked at the star again and clutched it in her palms.

Lucy: I hope we can be together forever!

Just then Lucy heard rustling near the window.

Lucy: Who's there?

Lucy quickly climbed over her bed and opened the window.

Lucy: Eh? Natsu?!

**Yo everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I updated fast because I hadn't updated for like 2 weeks. This is the longest chapter I've written till now! Phew, takes hard work. Muahaha! There's a cliff hanger in the end XP.**

**Thank you very much for the review – , Sachiko Saki, ReianaA, fairytaillover416, akari-chann!**

**I really appreciate your support!**

**Please support my 2****nd**** fanfic – Reality meets magic.**

**Please review!**


	20. The Christmas Party- Part 3

"Eh?! Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy screamed as her eyes widened.

Natsu fell down due to her screaming.

"Gosh Lucy! You are so noisy!" Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"No I'm not!" Lucy snapped.

There was a moment of silence then.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked with a questioning look on her face.

Natsu got up and gave his signature grin.

"I came to see you of course! Let's go to the party together, Lucy!"

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment" Lucy said smiling to him.

Natsu walked up to the door. Lucy opened the door and walked out. She was carrying a hand bag.

"You are looking nice today Lucy!" Natsu said grinning.

"_He praised you Lucy! He praised you Lucy! He praised you Lucy! Wait, Natsu never praises me! Does that mean Natsu gave me this dress? Is he my secret Santa_?" Lucy thought continuously.

"Thanks Natsu! You are looking nice too!" Lucy said blushing.

Natsu was wearing his usual long black trousers and white full sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up and his black waist coat. He didn't forget to wear his scarf of course.

"Where's Happy?"

"He went ahead to the park. He wanted to meet Charles as soon as possible." Natsu said as he started walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I see…" Lucy said as she caught up with Natsu.

There was silence as they walked.

"Hey Natsu..." Lucy started.

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked as he looked at her.

"I want you tell you thanks, but don't ask why." Lucy said smiling.

"Okay!" Natsu said grinning.

Lucy put her arm around Natsu's arm which was shoved in his pocket.

"Now let's enjoy at the party!" Lucy said grinning widely.

"Jeez Lucy! You'll get wrinkles if you smile like that!" Natsu said making a weird face.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed.

Later at Magnolia South Gate park at the Sola tree-

Lucy and Natsu were amazed to see the beautifully transformed place. Every tree had lightings over it. The big Sola tree stood in the middle. Streamers had been tied from each tree branch to poles fixed forming a circle. There were food stalls everywhere.

"Hey Lu-chan, Natsu!" Levy said running over to them.

"Hey Levy!" Natsu grinned.

"Oh hi Levy-chan!" Lucy said.

"Lu-chan you look gorgeous today!"

"You too Levy-chan!"

"Come the others have arrived too!" She told Lucy dragging her away from Natsu.

Lucy turned back to look at Natsu. He showed her thumbs up and grinned while Lucy smiled at him. On the other side was team exceed.

"Hey Charles, you are looking gorgeous today!" Happy said grinning.

She was wearing that costume from the play earlier.

"Yeah, no doubt about it!" Lily added.

"Thanks! You both look good as well!" Charles said smiling.

Lucy and Levy joined Erza, Wendy, Mirajane, Lisanna and Juvia who were standing by the huge tree.

"Hey everyone!" Lucy greeted.

"Hi Lucy!" Erza said smiling.

"You are looking really pretty today Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled.

"Thank you. You all look great too!" Lucy said blushing.

"Are you trying to impress someone Lucy?" Mirajane teased.

"Of course not!" Lucy yelled blushing.

"Did you all figure out who gave you the presents?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you didn't find out yours?" Levy asked.

"Nope, I figured out!" Lucy smiled.

"Who is it who is it?" Wendy asked.

"Well..." Lucy blushed.

"That dress looks really expensive Lucy-san..." Juvia started.

"Your right it is expensive...I got this from my secret Santa..." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Do you want me to buy you a pretty dress too Juvia-chan?" a man said.

All the girls turned around to see- Lyon Vastia.

"Ehh?" Juvia's eyes popped out.

Lyon was dressed up in a black suit with a red bow on the collar. Following him entered Sherry and Chelia.

"What are mages from Lamia Scale doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh Lucy you didn't know? All the guilds are invited for this party as a get together!" Mirajane said smiling.

"Oh I see..." Lucy replied.

"We have come here for the sake of LOVE~!" Sherry said in her usual singing tone.

"When will you drop that dialogue..." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"Wendy-chan long time no see! How are you doing?" Chelia asked grinning.

"Chelia-san! You look really pretty today!" Wendy said smiling.

Chelia was wearing a red frilly dress which reached till her knees and white boots. Her pink hair was left open.

"You too Wendy-chan!" Chelia smiled back.

Wendy was wearing a light blue shimmering dress which reached till her knees and white gloves.

"I've got a Christmas gift for you Wendy-chan!" Chelia said as she removed the small package.

"Thank you so much Chelia-san!" Wendy said gladly accepting the present.

"Did you miss me Juvia dear?"

"No Juvia didn't" Juvia said sweat dropping.

"And now, we are here too!" said a sweet voice.

"How are you all ladies?" said another sweet voice.

"Did you miss me?" said a flirty voice.

"Let's party together, MEN~!" said another insanely sweet voice which gave a chill down the ladies spine.

Everyone turned to see. Yes they were here, the trimen of Blue Pegasus- Hibiki, Eve, Ren and-

"WHAT IS ICHIYA DOING HERE?!" Erza screamed as she took out her sword and pointed it in front of her.

(Oh Erza, you shouted before I could say...)

"Lucy, my darling you are looking too beautiful today!" Hibiki said as he took her hand.

"Erza-san you are looking so beautiful that I might scatter into pieces if you smile!" Eve said taking her hand.

"It's not like I like you or anything that I have come for the party..." Ren said to Lisanna.

"Yes, I, Lyon Vastia has come here to meet my fiancée' Juvia Lockser! Now let's get married on this holy ground!" Lyon said as he picked up Juvia bridal style.

"Juvia is not your fiancée and put Juvia down this instant!"

"Hey, you men from the other guilds better keep your hands off our women..." Gray walked in glaring at the guys.

"Yeah, back off you weirdo's!" Natsu said while fixing his scarf.

"Oh really now! How about we let the girls decide who they want?" Lyon said smirking.

"Don't go fighting..." Levy started.

"FIGHTING IS A MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"It's been a while since I used my magic, I might be getting rusty gihi" Gajeel grinned.

"Let's get this started then!" Hibiki said pulling his sleeves up.

"Hey wait, you all can't start the battle without me!"

All of them turned to see- The great Sting Eucliffe and following him, Rogue Cheney and Rufus Lohr. Frosch and Lector also closely followed their dragon slayers.

Sting was wearing a white suit and on the right side of his chest he had pinned a rose. Rogue was wearing full black suit and Rufus was wearing his usual outfit.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked in his uninterested tone.

"If there's a battle count me in!" Sting said grinning.

"FYI Sting-kun, this is a Christmas ball" Rufus said fixing his hat.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Natsu and Gajeel yelled in unison.

"Rufus I can understand because he wears such outfits...so obvious..." Happy started.

"But Sting and Rogue...?" Charles continued.

"At least three people must represent the guild isn't that so?" Lector said.

Rogue nodded.

"Fro thinks the same!"

"Yo Natsu-san! Now I'm gonna repay you for what you did during the games! I have improved since then HA HA HA" Sting said making a ridiculous face.

"Oh really? Let's see what you've got!" Natsu said grinning.

"Have you come here to fight too?" Lucy asked Rogue.

He shook his head.

"Not interested." Rogue said shutting his eyes.

"Hey you shadow brat! Lets fight and see who has improved!" Gajeel said as he stretched his body.

"Gajeel! Stop picking fight with other guild members!" Levy shouted.

Lucy sweat dropped at this.

"Today is Christmas. Atleast spare me on seasons holiday." Rogue said looking at Gajeel.

"Oh so are you scared of me? Ha Ha finally you understood my-GWAH!"

Gajeel was interrupted by Erza as she punched him in the face.

"Shut up Gajeel. Today is a special occasion. Don't keep picking fights. There's more to life than fighting." Erza said calmly.

"Says the one who always likes fighting." Sherry sweat dropped.

"I agree on that with you..." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Even me..." Levy said looking at Gajeel helplessly.

"Let's get started Natsu-san!" Sting chuckled.

"OH I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu said banging his fist into his palm.

"I'll show you the true power of the great Sting-"

Before Sting could complete, Erza punched him and Natsu at the same time.

"Can you both stop fighting? Always acting like jerks." Erza said as she went over to take a drink.

"Erza-san, you were brilliant like your parfum!" Ichiya said striking his usual poses.

That gave Erza the shivers.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Erza shouted kicking Ichiya.

Erza took a drink for herself.

"Oh man, this Ichiya is starting to get on my nerves now..." Erza said

"Bwahahaha what is this? The great titania is afraid of Ichiya?" Sting said as he ordered a drink for himself.

Erza just narrowed her eye brows. As Erza took a sip of her drink, Milliana jumped on Erza from the back. This caused her to spit out her drink on Sting, who was now dripping of saliva and strawberry milkshake.

"ER-CHAN LONG TIME NO SEE!" Milliana practically screamed in her ears.

"Milliana, let go of Erza..." Kagura said sweat dropping.

"But~!" Milliana protested but let go of her.

Erza turned to see Kagura and Milliana all dressed up for the party.

"Kagura! Milliana! What a pleasant surprise!" Erza said happily.

"Yes we really wanted to meet you and we heard of this party so we came running!" Milliana said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas Erza!" Kagura said smiling.

Kagura took out a present and handed it to Erza.

"This is a cake we baked together for you Erza. I've heard that you like cakes..." Kagura said.

"Merry Christmas Er-chan!" Milliana said smiling widely.

"Thank you so much you both!" Erza said smiling.

"Oh, the party has already started huh?" Yuki smiled as she walked up to them.

Her petite figure was beautifully clad in a shimmering gown of purple. The thin waist was accentuated with a flower almost as pretty as herself. A

light wrap of soft violet lace adorned her smooth bare arms while her light brown hair was accessorized with but a little flower that added more to her appearance than she knew. She was also carrying a big bag.

"Oh a new member Fairy Tail?" Sherry said looking at her.

"Yeah I dont remember seeing her during the games..." Chelia started.

"That woman is Yuki-san. She's Master Makarov's granddaughter." Wendy said.

"Oh, so she is the rumored granddaughter." Hibiki said thoughtfully.

"She's having a lovely parfum as well!" Ichiya said striking his poses.

"You all extras better stay away from her." Erza said with gleaming eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" They all said afraid of the wrath of Erza.

"Merry Christmas everyone! I made chocolates for everyone he he!" Yuki said shoving a box in everybody's hand smiling brightly.

"Eh, not bad Yuki!" Erza said smirking as she ate the chocolates.

"Bwahahaha I want more!" Natsu said trying to grab Gray's box.

"THAT WAS QUICK!" Lucy yelled as her eyes popped out.

"Indeed what a tasty chocolate!" Ichiya said posing.

"Oh, other guild members are it? Hello, my name is Yuki! I'm a new member!" Yuki said blushing.

Before Ichiya could respond, Erza hit him on the head and dragged him away from her which made everyone sweat drop.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yuki said frowning a bit.

"Don't mind them, their just a happy couple! Now how about us forming a couple? I'm Hibiki!" Hibiki said surrounding her.

"Hi, I'm Eve. You are so beautiful, have you come direct from heaven?" Eve said.

"The name's Ren. It's not that I think that you look a beauty in that dress." Ren said looking away.

Yuki stood there speechless.

"They don't waste a mintue do they?" Lucy said sweat dropping.

LATER~

"Hmm...it's getting really boring suddenly..." Lucy said as she rested her chin on her palms.

All the girls were seated on the table while all the guys were passing their time by fooling around.

"The party will be over soon..." Levy said looking up at the cloudy sky.

"I didn't think it will end like this..." Wendy said sipping her drink.

"Is anything extra ordinary going to happen here tonight?" Chelia asked as she put her head down on the table.

"Social dancing!" Mirajane said with sparkling eyes.

"Social dancing? That's for couples and look at the guys..." Levy said.

The turned and saw Natsu and Sting having an eating contest while Elfman was shouting about them to be manly. Happy and Lily were cheering for Natsu while Lector and Frosch were cheering for Sting. Gajeel was continuously pestering Rogue for a fight. Rufus and the trimen were flirting with some girls. Gray and Lyon seemed to have some sort of debate.

"Lame..." Lucy said with a sigh.

There was silence.

"Maybe I should go home then..." Lucy started.

"What's the hurry Lushee?" Natsu said swinging his arm around her shoulder.

"It's getting boring now." Lucy said.

"Have you heard about the ancient story of Sola tree?" Yuki asked.

"What's that?" Juvia asked.

"I've read it in some book. It's said that the Sola tree has mysterious powers!" Levy said.

"What are you all talking about?" Gray asked joining in.

"Just blurt it out already man!" Sting said impatiently.

"Yes, it's true. My archive has the history of this tree. There is a dance and some spell which activates the powers of the tree." Hibiki said as he revealed his archive.

"What kind of dance?" Erza asked.

You have to tie a long ribbon to any part of the body and dance around the tree till it reaches the end." Yuki said.

"And you have to change partners too!" Levy said excitedly.

"What will happen when the power is activated?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"No idea!" Yuki said shaking her head hopelessly.

"Yeah, there's no record about what happens." Hibiki said shutting his archive.

"Fine then there's only one way to find out..." Natsu said grinning.

"What will that be?" Lucy asked in a confused way.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sting said smirking.

"We will do that dance and find out!" Gray said taking his coat off.

"Why are you stripping?" Charles asked.

"Alright!" Yuki said raising her hands in the air.

"But it's not easy you know. While the dance, somebody has to concentrate and chant the spell." Rogue said.

"I'll do it!" Yuki said cheerfully.

"Who has the spell?" Happy asked curiously.

"My archive has it." Hibiki said while researching.

"And what about the long ribbons?" Levy asked.

"I already have it!" Yuki said.

"It looks like she was prepared..." Juvia said.

"Yeah..." Lisanna said while laughing nervously.

"That's because I really want to find out what happens in the end!" Yuki said with sparkling eyes.

"Amazing! This will be fun!" Lucy said smiling.

"Isn't this exciting Charles?" Wendy said excitedly.

"Alright boys and girls, the real party begins now!" Erza said smirking.

"OH YEAH!" everybody said together.

**Ok guys….I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**I really have no excuses for this I just used to space out…**

**I hope this new format is okay…**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH- fairytaillover16 , Sachiko Saki, ReianaA, , CelestialLoverxxx !**

**Please a review?**


	21. The Christmas Party- Part 4

"Amazing! This will be fun!" Lucy said smiling.

"Isn't this exciting Charles?" Wendy said excitedly.

"Alright boys and girls, the real party begins now!" Erza said smirking.

"OH YEAH!" everybody said together.

"So who all will dance? There needs to be 7 males and 7 females" Levy said.

"Okay from the guys, it can be Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Hibiki and Lyon." Erza said thoughtfully.

"What? Who said I was going to dance?" Gajeel said frowning.

"To be honest even I'm not interested..." Rogue started.

"I don't wanna! ~" Natsu said lazily.

"I didn't ask you guys, it's an order." Erza said glaring at the guys. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Erza..." Lucy started.

"She's too strict!" Sherry said.

"From the girls it can be me, Juvia, Mira, Levy, Milliana and Sherry if they don't mind and also Lu-"

"Me too!" Lucy shouted excitedly.

"Oh Blondie! If you really wanted to dance with me so badly why didn't you request to me earlier?" Sting flirted with Lucy.

"You wish!" Lucy said blushing a little.

"Sure why not, this will be fun!" Mira said smiling.

"Juvia is alright if Gray-sama is there!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"And I am alright as long as Juvia-chan is there!" Lyon said to Juvia.

"These two are gonna drive me nuts some day..." Gray said sighing.

"That is for love! ~" Sherry said.

"Yay everybody's gonna dance!" Milliana yelled childishly.

"She asked the girls for permission but not the guys..." Sting said sweat dropping.

"That's Erza for ya!" Happy said flying around.

"Dancing is manly!" Elfman yelled.

"You aren't dancing you know…" Natsu said to Elfman.

"I've already got the spell I'm starting all right?" Yuki said as she unstrapped her heels.

"Wait! We haven't even taken our positions!" Levy said panicking a bit.

"Alright I'm waiting" Yuki said as she sat on the grass.

"Okay everyone take your positions!" Erza said by clapping and attracting attention.

All of them made a circle around the tree. Each girl held a long ribbon with them.

**They stood in this order- Lucy-Erza-Milliana-Juvia-Sherry-Mira-Levy-**

**Order Starting from Lucy-Natsu-Gray-Sting-Lyon-Hibiki-Rogue-Gajeel-**

"Ok, I'm starting now." Yuki said. She sat crossed legged and placed her hands in a meditating position. She closed her eyes and started mumbling some words which even the dragon slayers couldn't pick up. As soon as she started chanting, her body started emitting dim golden light. The music started and the couples started dancing.

"Ouch! Natsu! Stop stepping on my foot!" Lucy yelled loudly which earned laughs from the other guys.

"My bad, sorry Lucy!" Natsu said laughing nervously.

"Not bad Gray you dance well!" Erza said.

"T-thanks Erza!" Gray stuttered.

"However, you should relax your shoulder blades a little." Erza said.

"Okay..." Gray replied looking around.

"Stop looking here and there."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"Uh why are you lecturing me so much?"

"Dance is an art form. You must master it!"

"O-Okay..."

There was silence between them.

"You look a little lost. Is everything okay?" finally Erza broke the silence.

"No, it's nothing." Gray said looking back at her.

He was looking at Lucy at the corner of his eyes, who was continuously scolding Natsu to dance properly.

"I-I couldn't convey my thanks to you for bringing Lector to me...so t-thanks..." Sting said awkwardly.

"It's alright nyaa! Lector is so cute, nya!" Milliana said smiling.

"Do you like cats so much?" Sting asked sweat dropping.

"Yup nyaa!" Milliana yelled childishly.

"What a weirdo..." Sting mumbled to himself. He titled his head to the left and found Erza glaring at him. Sting started sweating pools of water.

"W-why is Titania glaring at me...did she hear what I said!?" Sting thought to himself as her turned his head back to Milliana.

"Poor guy..." Gray thought sweat dropping at Erza's glares to Sting. Kagura watched Erza dance and glare at Sting.

"She'll never change..." Kagura chuckled.

Rufus walked up to her and stretched out his hand.

"Shall we dance?" Rufus asked her politely.

After thinking for a moment, Kagura took his hand and replied, "Sure."

"May I have this dance, Wendy?" Romeo said as he mimicked Rufus's actions.

"I'd love to, Romeo-san!" Wendy said cheerfully.

Charles watched Wendy and Romeo going hand in hand under the Sola tree where everybody was dancing.

"Shall we dance?"

Charles turned behind to see Lector smiling and stretching out his paw. Before Charles could reply, Happy barged in.

"We can't let a saber guy take away Charles!" Happy said as he pulled Charles behind him.

"What's your problem, you stupid blue cat?" Lector said glaring at Happy.

"We are fellow exceeds, so we should get along!" Lily said sternly.

"You don't need to lecture me you muscle freak cat!" Lector yelled.

An angry sign appeared on Lily's head. "You shut up! Who do you think you are calling a muscle freak cat!?" Lily yelled back.

"Stop it you guys!" Charles shouted at them.

"I asked her first so you guys back off!" Lector said.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't want to dance with the likes of you!" Happy shouted.

"Yeah! Let Charles decide about it! Don't you agree with us Charles?" Lily said as he turned back.

Their jaw dropped when they saw Charles dancing with Frosch.

"Ugh guys, I will never understand them!" Charles said.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said cheerfully.

"A man likes dancing!" Elfman yelled.

"If you like dancing then why don't you dance instead of yelling!?" Evergreen snapped.

"Yes, I am a man so I will dance!"

"Then ask me to dance, if you are a man!"

"Yes! A man will ask a lady to dance!"

"Fine, if you are insisting so much then I'll dance with you."

"Good!"

"Elfman-niichan…" Lisanna said sweat dropping.

"Juvia, your eyes are so beautiful just like the deep blue ocean!"Lyon said while dancing with Juvia.

"Huh?"

"If I look in your eyes for a long time, then I might drown!"

"If that's so, then please don't look in Juvia's eyes…"

"I don't care; I don't care even if I drown! I can't take my eyes away from yours!"

"Eh?"

"That is for the sake of LOVE!" Sherry said while dancing with Hibiki.

"Geez, why does Lyon like Juvia so much?" Chelia mumbled pouting.

"May I have this dance?" Eve asked stretching his hand.

"I'd love to!" Chelia said smiling and grabbing Eve's hand.

"Hello Rogue-kun. How are you doing?" Mira said smiling.

"I'm doing good thank you very much. What about you?" Rogue replied formally his face yet expression void.

"Very good thank you!" Mira replied smiling.

"I didn't know that Rogue is formal, unlike Gajeel..." Levy said mumbling the last two words.

"He's a weird guy! He has no expressions." Gajeel said looking at Rogue.

"I wonder why..." Levy said.

"So Rogue, why are you so silent and expressionless?" Mira asked.

"She asked him directly!" Levy said.

"Because I am a shadow." Rogue replied after a moment still expressionless. There was silence.

"I see!" Mira replied smiling.

"That's not a valid reason, don't believe that!" Levy and Gajeel yelled together as their eyes popped out.

All the girls twirled around and grabbed the hand of their partner in anticlockwise direction.

"Yo Erza!" Natsu said grinning widely.

"Yes Natsu…your dancing has certainly improved…just one thing…will you PLEASE TRY NOT TO STEP ON MY FOOT!?" Erza yelled the last words at the top of her voice which made others cringe in fear.

"S-S-Sorry Madam E-E-Erza!" Natsu stammered.

"_Even Natsu-san is afraid of Titania…then she is definitely a scary person…I'd better be aware when I'm around that scarlet haired lady…"_ Sting gulped and thought to himself.

"Hey you…" Lyon said.

"Hey I'm talking to you, white dragon slayer!" Lyon said after Sting didn't reply.

"What do you want from me?" Sting grunted.

"Don't try any tricks with my Juvia-chan alright! I have my eyes on you!" Lyon yelled.

"Erm…you see I'm not really interested…" Sting said sweat dropping.

"SHUT UP!" Lyon yelled again.

"Ehhh?!" Sting yelled in surprise.

"Lyon-sama, please calm down!" Juvia said sweat dropping.

"Oh don't worry little dragon slayer! Lyon-sama is doing this for the sake of LOVE~!" Sherry said.

Others were all dancing silently. Muffled voices could only be heard and music. Yuki still had her eyes shut and was intensely concentrating.

"S-So Rogue, are you always like this?" Levy asked breaking the silence.

"Like how?" he asked without thinking.

"You know, silent and without expressions…" Levy said.

"Yeah mostly. It had never bothered anybody anyway." Rogue replied.

"Oh…I see…" Levy muttered.

"Are you bothered by it?" Rogue asked after long silence.

"Well…to some extent…yes. One shouldn't lock oneself up. You should be more open to everyone. That's how you make friends and you can enjoy life." Levy said smiling. Rogue smiled slightly and nodded.

"Do you like Gajeel?" Rogue whispered after moments of silence.

"Huh?"

"Do you like Gajeel?"Rogue asked raising his voice a bit.

"Wha-what's with this out of the blue q-question?" Levy yelled blushing. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. Rogue chuckled at her reaction.

"Wha-what's so funny?" Levy asked blushing shades of red.

"Nothing." He simply replied. He turned his head to see Gajeel who was busy pestering Lucy to pay heed to their little conversation.

"Yo bunny girl! You don't dance too bad shooby doo bop!"Gajeel said.

"Erm…bunny girl…?" Lucy mumbled looking away.

Once again the girl twirled and grabbed the hands of their next partner.

"_Yes! Juvia is finally re-united with my Gray-sama!"_ Juvia thought to herself. She had a silly grin on her face.

"Why are you grinning like that Juvia?"

"Juvia is just happy to be with Gray-sama!"

"That's great" Gray said grinning.

"Hello Hibiki. I have heard lots about you from Lu-chan!" Levy said smiling.

"Yes Levy, I have heard a lot about your skills too!" Hibiki said smiling back.

They got engaged in some conversation about some scripts and magic types. Lucy looked at Levy and smiled. She looked back and was a little surprised to see Rogue's red eyes staring into her brown eyes.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"How is it that you are able to smile when you're hurt? Doesn't it hurt you when others laugh at you? During the games, Minerva humiliated you, still you forgave her. How can you be so kind?"

"Well, I don't care even if someone hurts me or laughs at me as long as I have my friends with me…I've learnt that keeping grudges against anyone will get you nowhere. What is the use for me to hold a grudge against Minerva? I'm sure she was acting under the pressure. Everyone has a reason for their actions. And besides, it was my mistake. I was weak…"

"You're not weak. Someone as kind as you cannot be weak."

Lucy's eyes widened as she tried to process what he said. He called her kind. She smiled brightly as she tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Thank you…Rogue,"

To her surprise, he broke into the warmest smile she had ever seen. Gajeel grinned as he overheard their conversation and saw Rogue smiling.

"Do you know that you look pathetic with that silly grin?" Erza said softly.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Take this as a life lesson, over hearing other's conversations isn't good," Erza said.

"You also overheard!" Gajeel yelled.

As the girls turned, the ribbons were wrapping around the tree.

"I can feel immense pressure from the ground, but I don't know what it is…" Lucy said thoughtfully to Hibiki.

"The process is completing slowly. Miss Yuki is focusing the powers of the tree. The soil of this ground is collecting the powers as she is chanting the spell."

"The light that Yuki is emitting is growing brighter! I can't see her for more than a minute!"

"She is becoming one with the tree that's why…"

"I wonder what is going to happen!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Let's dance to find out!" Hibiki smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Ah Rogue! Your skills were indeed impressive during the games! You just need a little polishing! Some of your moves weren't as smooth. Are you training for that?" Erza said sounding like a teacher.

"What are you my mentor now?" Rogue asked sweat dropping.

The girls took their 5th turn. They had to turn around the tree 7 times and in the process changing their partners 7 times.

"Look at Yuki-san!" Wendy said looking at Yuki while dancing with Eve.

"Wow, so pretty! She's glowing!" Chelia said looking at Yuki with awe while dancing with Romeo.

"It means that the process is almost complete." Rufus said smirking as he was dancing with Cana.

"Not bad drunk girl!" Cana said her voice cracking a bit.

An angry vein appeared on Yuki's head as she narrowed her eye brows to concentrate.

"You know you're the one who's drunk right...?"Elfman said sweating dropping at Cana's comment.

"Hey Lector, what do you think with happen after the dance?" Frosch asked.

"We are dancing in order to find out Frosch!" Lector yelled.

"I think there is going to be a flood of fish!" Happy said drooling over the idea.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Really now…" Charles said sweat dropping.

"No comment…" Lily said sweat dropping.

The girls took their 6th turn and the light Yuki was emitting was brighter than ever.

"Aren't you the guy who kept saying 'Gajeel', 'Gajeel' all the time?" Juvia said with a straight face.

"Juvia doesn't know what relation Rogue has with Gajeel-kun, just stay away from my Gray-sama," Juvia said with glaring at Rogue.

"What the hell are your thoughts…?" Rogue mumbled to himself sweat dropping.

"Hey blondie, looking gorgeous today!" Sting said smirking.

"Thanks," Lucy replied simply.

"Can I ask you one question?" Sting asked seriously.

"Erm…seems like the Saber tooth mages have come in here with lots of questions…" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"What? Did Rogue ask you something?"

"No, nothing at all. Go on, what do you want to ask?"

"What do you think of our guild Saber tooth? Have you forgiven us so easily for what we did during the games?"

Lucy took a moment to think. Gray, Natsu, Levy and Mira looked at Lucy worriedly who was deep in thoughts. "What does he mean by 'what do you think'?" Lucy thought to herself.

"Nothing precisely. I know that you all have turned to a new leaf. I think that's wonderful," Lucy said smiling.

"And the other question…?" Sting started.

"Well, you told me to want to answer me one question. You asked me two! Actually three!" Lucy said smirking.

"Just answer it…" Sting said softly.

"Yes, I have forgiven everyone. If you all can change for the better, then even I can forget the humiliation." Lucy smiled once again which made Sting blush. He didn't talk any further and just nodded at her response. The others simply smiled at her response. "Typical Lucy" they thought to themselves.

After dancing for some time, the girls turned again. The 7th turn, the last turn.

"Hi Lucy," Gray stated

"Hey Gray, what's up? This is the last round!" Lucy said smiling.

"Yeah…" Gray said looking up at the sky. Lucy copied his actions and looked up. The night sky was cloudy. Thankfully it wasn't snowing. Lucy looked back at Gray and found him staring at her. He chuckled as Lucy blushed. There was comfortable silence except the music. Lucy looked to her left and saw Erza and Sting having an argument and to the right she saw Levy smiling while dancing with Natsu.

"Lucy…" Gray whispered.

"Yes?" Lucy looked at Gray.

"You look…really beautiful today," Gray said looking into her brown eyes and gave her a genuine smile.

Lucy smiled slightly but was puzzled. His eyes gave her some sort of a message, but she couldn't figure out what. Before she could reply, the tree started glowing and so did Yuki. Everyone went close to the tree and tied the ends of the long ribbons in a bow to the tree.

"Oh great Sola tree, you have been providing your shade, air and protection to the civilians of this city. On this occasion of Christmas, please answer our call and show us your wonderful power!" Yuki said finally opening her eyes and narrowing her eye brows.

A big magic circle appeared on the tree as it started glowing. Everybody stood back and watched it in awe. The tree glowed and it turned into a fully blossomed rainbow cherry blossom tree. Its colorful petals flew around. Lucy stretched out her hand to catch one petal, which instantly turned into a little star as soon as she touched it. Everyone watched the scene in awe. The petals were turning into little golden stars and falling from the branches.

"So pretty!"

"Wonderful!"

"Awesome!"

Everyone was full of praises and smiles. The moment was so beautiful, everyone wished it lasted forever.

"So she activated the hidden powers of the old Sola tree…" Master thought to himself who was sitting far on the branch of one of the trees. He smiled, "Splendid!"

"How beautiful! I wish I could see this forever!" Lucy said stretching her arms to catch the falling stars.

As if the cue, the magic circle disappeared and the entire scene disappeared. Yuki fell from her sitting position on the grass. She was sweating and panting breathlessly. Everyone gathered around her.

"Sorry…I…I couldn't concentrate….any longer!" she said huffing and puffing.

Lucy helped her get up and Juvia gave her a glass of water. She drank it fast. Lucy took out her handkerchief and gave it to Yuki. She wiped the sweat of her face.

"I'm really sorry, I couldn't make it last longer!" Yuki said sadly.

"No, that was amazing! You were excellent!" Erza said smiling.

"Yeah! That was too cool!" Sting roared. Rogue smiled while Frosch said her usual dialogue 'Fro thinks so too!'

"Yup! Who would have thought that we could have seen rainbow sakura during the chilly winter?" Natsu said grinning.

Yuki smiled brightly, "I'm glad!"

Later, it was almost midnight. The party ended, and everyone headed home. The town was awfully quiet. Gray was sitting over by the river bed; the once beautiful sound of water was gone as the river was dried up years ago. He was looking up at the starry sky. His eyes had a mixture of feelings. He heard someone chuckle. He turned his head to see Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He realized that he asked rudely.

"Watching you see the stars," Lucy replied smiling.

"You've been looking at the sky for a long time you know…" she continued as she seated herself beside him on the grass.

"This place holds a lot of memories for all the guild members…"

He just continued looking at the sky. Lucy joined him looking at the stars.

"They are pretty aren't they? The stars I mean!"

"Yeah…" he mumbled. There was comfortable silence. The sound of grasshoppers could be heard.

"I want to say thanks to you." Lucy said. Gray turned to see Lucy who was still looking up.

"Why?" Gray asked with curiosity in his voice.

"For giving me this dress," Lucy said looking at him now.

"How do you know that I gave it to you?"

"Hm…my heart says so…" Lucy said after a moment of thinking.

"Thanks Gray!" she said smiling. She rested her head on his shoulder. Gray smiled.

"We should go home now." He said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling sleepy." She got up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Come, I'll drop you home. It's late anyway." Gray said smiling at her cuteness.

"Thanks again!" Lucy smiled.

They walked up to some distance. Suddenly, they could hear the sound of water. It was clearly, the sound of water. Both of them looked at each other in disbelief. "Can you hear what I hear?" Gray asked as his eyes widened. "I guess so…" Lucy replied. Both of them turned back and ran to the river. Their eyes widened with disbelief. There was water flowing in the river, which had the reflection of the moon and stars on it. The water glowed brightly for a few moments and then turned into blue color. The sound of the calm waters was soothing. They inhaled the fresh air and smiled at each other. Someone was sitting on the branch of a distant tree. She sighed and smiled. "That was too tiring." Yuki said to herself.

"That was too reckless. How much of your power are you going to use?" Erza said who seated herself on another branch.

"As long as I make people happy, I don't care how much ever power it'd take," Yuki said smirking. Erza smiled, satisfied with her answer. They saw the retreating image of Lucy and Gray.

After some time, they arrived in front of Lucy's house.

"Thank you so much for coming till here! Sorry for the trouble!" Lucy said giving him a weak smile.

"It's okay! Good night Lucy." Gray said as he turned to leave.

"W-wait one minute!" Lucy yelled.

"What is it?" Gray asked turning to look at her.

She took out something from her hand bag.

"I forgot to give you these! And these are some cookies that I baked! I've already given Natsu and the others their tickets."

He took it and looked at it. It was a ticket to some amusement park. He looked up and smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" she said smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too! And thanks for the cookies!" he said leaving.

Lucy saw him going down the lane and turning into some street. She walked in after he disappeared. She entered her room and switched on the lights. Her eyes widened when she saw a present on her table. She saw the label on the gift. It said, 'Merry Christmas! -From Natsu and Happy, with love to Lucy'. She opened it and found a pink scarf with red tips. It looked handmade because some threads had come out due to improper knitting. She smiled to herself.

Flash back~

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment" Lucy said smiling to him.

Natsu walked up to the door. Lucy opened the door and walked out. She was carrying two hand bags.

"Natsu…" Lucy started.

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked grinning.

"Here," Lucy said stretching out one of her bags. He took it and looked at her.

"Is this for me?" he asked.

"Yes…" Lucy said blushing.

He opened the back and grinned like a kid. He quickly took out the present and unwrapped it. It was a blue sweater.

"Did you make this?" he asked still grinning.

"Yes…did you like it?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"Of course! I'll like anything that Lucy's made!" Natsu said grinning like an idiot.

"I'm glad!" she said smiling.

End of flashback~

"So we both made handmade stuff for each other huh?"Lucy said smiling.

"_This has been the best Christmas ever!"She thought to herself._

**Thank you very much for the reviews – ReianaA, Sachiko Saki, fairytaillover16, CelestialLoverxx!**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Really nervous…please review!**


	22. Amusement Park

Today is the New Years Eve.

"Alright! Today is going to be a very busy day! Its morning now, but you know time flies! I hope you have your energy levels high because today we are gonna party till we drop!" Yuki yelled. They were currently in the train. She was standing in the middle of their compartment. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Erza and Juvia and of course Happy and Charles were present. Wendy has cast troia on Natsu so that he doesn't fall sick in the train and on the rides.

"In the evening we have New Year's party and we are gonna rock it! But for now, we are gonna enjoy in the amusement park!" Yuki yelled excitedly. "Oh yeah!" they all yelled as the train stopped. They reached their station. Natsu yelled especially loudly "YESS WE REACHED!"

They all hurriedly got out of the train. They all walked for some time and soon an amusement park was in their sight. Lucy had already got the tickets for everyone so they directly headed in.

"Amazing look at the rides!" Natsu yelled childishly looking around.

"So which one should we go on first?" Erza said smiling.

"That rollercoaster!" Yuki was standing and looking at the big roller coaster with her mouth open.

"Woah that looks awesome!" Natsu said drooling at the ride.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gray said smirking.

"Eh? T-That l-l-looks a bit d-dangerous doesn't it?" Lucy said stuttering.

"I-I agree with Lucy-san!" Wendy said.

"The name of this roller coaster is Death Coaster. WOAH let's go!" Yuki said amused and ran to the line.

"D-Death Coaster!?" Lucy and Wendy said scared.

"Don't worry let's go!" Natsu said pulling Lucy and Wendy's wrists.

"Says the guy who gets motion sickness!" Happy said giggling.

They all sat up in their seats. Natsu and Erza sat together, followed by Yuki and Gray, Lucy and Wendy and Juvia and the exceeds. The ride started as it moved along the tracks slowly.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy said looking at Lucy with tearful eyes.

"Wendy!" Lucy said looking back at Wendy with tearful eyes.

"This will be the end!" they both yelled together comically holding hands.

"Come on guys it's gonna be awesomeeeee" Natsu shouted at the ride fell downwards at full speed which dragged his voice in the word 'awesome'.

The ride was in top speed which made everyone except Erza scream at the top of their voices. After they got down from the ride, they all walked ahead leaving Natsu clinging on the bench for support.

"Wow that was awesome!" Lucy said laughing.

"Yeah I don't mind going again!" Yuki said smiling.

"I don't understand why was everyone screaming?" Erza said confused.

"Because normal people get a bit scared…" Gray said sweating dropping.

"Erza-san's not normal…" Juvia said smiling sheepishly.

"Natsu was the guy who was enthusiastic about this ride!" Happy said looking at his partner in pity. "I'm not feeling very good…" Natsu said barely walking.

"Now, let's go to that ride!" Yuki yelled. She pointed at the cup and saucer ride.

"This one looks safe!" Wendy sighed.

Erza, Yuki, Gray and Happy sat together while Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Wendy and Charles sat together.

"Okay so we are supposed to rotate this wheel to increase the speed!" Juvia said as she clutched the wheel in the center of the cup.

"Let's rotate it in high speed!" Natsu said who had just recovered.

"Natsu-san, you just recovered so don't spin it fast…" Wendy said worriedly.

The ride started as the cups and saucers started rotating. Lucy, Juvia, Natsu and Wendy rotated the wheel slowly and giggled as it rotated. On the other side, Erza was the only one spinning the wheel with full force while Yuki, Gray and Happy screamed madly as their cup was spinning too fast.

When the ride ended Lucy, Juvia, Natsu and Wendy exited happily while Yuki, Gray and Happy exited with spinning eyes and head.

"The earth is rotating!" Yuki said groggily.

"My head is spinning!" Happy said half unconsciously.

"Erza…you were spinning it too fast!" Gray said holding his forehead.

"Really? I thought it was fun!" Erza said seriously. The other simply sweat dropped.

"Look who's here!"

The group turned to see, the Strauss siblings, the Rajin tribe plus Cana.

"You guys!" Natsu said.

"What a surprise to see you all here!" Lucy said smiling.

"Why if it isn't the cheer girl!" Bixlow said looking at Lucy.

"Mira-nee won free tickets to this park in the lottery!" Lisanna said smiling.

"She's a man!" Elfman yelled which earned a smack on the head from Evergreen. "Stop blabbing about your 'man'!" she yelled back.

"We even saw Levy, Gajeel and Lily. They must be hanging around somewhere!" Cana said.

"Gajeel is here!?" Natsu yelled. "Even Lily?!" Charles yelled.

"Oho so that's why she told me that she won't make it," Lucy said giggling mischievously.

"So she got invited to a date?" Mira said her eyes shining mischievously.

"There are many people here around who are familiar to us!" Lisanna said smiling.

"Like who?" Wendy asked.

"Hm…you might find them!" Mira said winking.

"What happened to Yuki, Gray and Happy?" Freed asked looking at the sick trio who were huffing and puffing breathlessly.

"Uh… They are just um…feeling unwell…" Lucy said laughing nervously at which everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway, we're going to that ride do ya'll want to join us?" Lisanna asked pointing at one of the rides.

"Umm…we'll rest a little, and then maybe go on the rides!" Lucy said pointing at Happy, Yuki and Gray.

"Okay suit yourself! See you all around!" Mira said as their group walked ahead.

"Let's eat some ice-cream!"Erza said smiling.

"Yeah that will be nice!" Lucy said smiling back.

"Lucy you sit here with Yuki and Gray, while Natsu, Juvia ,Wendy and I will bring the ice-cream." Erza instructed.

"Okay!"

"I'm never going on a ride with Erza!" Happy yelled as soon as they left.

"Heh, try saying that in front of Erza!" Yuki said smirking.

"No way, I don't want to die!" Happy said.

"That was completely tiring!" Gray said looking up at the sky.

"We just arrived here and you all are already tired!" Lucy said sweat dropping.

"It's because of Erza!" Yuki whined.

"She's a monster alright!" Gray said sweat dropping.

Soon Erza came walking up with each of her hands holding ice-cream and Natsu , Juvia and Wendy followed behind her holding ice-creams. Juvia rushed to hand the ice-cream to Gray. He thanked her as he accepted the ice-cream smiling.

"Juvia has been thanked unlike love-rival!" Juvia retorted proudly.

"Big deal…" Lucy said sweat dropping at Juvia's antics.

"Alright people, next ride?" Yuki said standing up as if nothing happened all along.

"How the hell did you eat the ice-cream so fast!?" Lucy and Gray said with their eyes popping out.

"Look let's go on that!" Natsu pointed as he drooled with sparkles in his eyes. Yuki turned in the direction where Natsu was pointing.

"Hm, Magic Carousel? Okay!" Yuki said smiling. Both of them dashed to the ride.

"Natsu, Yuki wait!" Lucy yelled.

"Come on faster !" Yuki said looking back.

"Sheesh, they are just like kids!"

All of them sat on horses. Troia wore off when the ride started and Natsu started feeling sick. After resting again for a while, they decided to for ice skating.

They were all wearing skates, jackets and mufflers. Erza, Gray, Yuki and Juvia were skating wonderfully.

"Oh man, I don't know ice-skating…" Lucy said looking at them.

"Me neither…" Wendy said.

"Don't worry Lucy, Wendy, I'll teach you!" Natsu said grinning who just came. He stepped on the ice, skated for 2 minutes and tripped. "Do you really have any idea on skating?" Lucy said sweat dropping.

Gray skated in front of Natsu. "You idiot, if you don't know skating don't do it…" Gray said looking at Natsu. "What did you call me!?" Natsu snapped at Gray. Before he could stand up and pick a fight with Gray Erza came over.

"Come Natsu, I'll teach you." Erza said as she pulled Natsu up.

"Actually no thanks Erza…" Natsu mumbled.

"Gray you teach Lucy, Juvia will teach Wendy."Erza instructed.

"Don't order me around lady…" Gray mumbled.

"How about Juvia or Yuki teach me?" Natsu asked sheepishly.

"WHY?" Erza asked looking furious.

"Uh nothing!" Natsu said raising his hands in defense.

"Let's practice now, Natsu" Erza said dragging him across the floor with his scarf and with Natsu screaming 'Nooooooo' behind.

All of them sweat dropped at the scene.

"Come I'll teach you Lucy," Gray said as he stretched out his hand to her. Lucy smiled and took his hand and slowly placed her legs on the ice. She tripped to skate but was about to fall back but Gray pulled her up with her hand.

"Phew! That was close! Thanks Gray!" Lucy said sighing.

"No problem!" Gray smiled at her.

He held both her hands and instructed her how to skate. Her legs were trembling while she slowly tried to pull her legs back and forward.

"Don't worry, I'm holding your hand! I wont let you fall!" Gray said in between of instructing her.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Lucy said still trembling.

"Love rival!" Juvia said while biting her dress and glaring at the scene before her.

"Um…Juvia-san…" Wendy said sweat dropping.

"Come Wendy, I'll teach

On the other side, Erza was sitting on a bench and instructing Natsu.

"Keep trying Natsu! It's okay to fall two-three times!" Erza shouted from her place.

"Two-three times!? I fell about 10 times!" Natsu mumbled who fell again.

After a while Wendy and Lucy were skating properly while Natsu sat on the bench beside Gray and Yuki in defeat.

"Thanks a lot Gray!" Lucy said as she skated over to Gray.

"No problem! You did well!" Gray smiled.

"Do not float high in the air love rival!" Juvia said with gleaming eyes.

"Did you even learn skating, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Don't ask" Natsu said clearly annoyed.

"Shall we go now? It's going to be 3PM now…" Yuki said.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" Natsu said.

"Even me!" Happy yelled.

"Fine let's go grab a snack!" Lucy said as she removed her skates.

"Erza, Wendy! We are going to eat ! Come on!" Yuki yelled to Wendy and Erza who were still skating.

"Okay!" Wendy yelled back.

They all quickly moved out of the skating rink and went to a restaurant. They spotted Levy and Gajeel along with Lily on one of the tables.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy screamed cheerfully.

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed back.

"Ugh girls…quit being so noisy!" Gajeel retorted.

"Shut up Gajeel!" Levy retorted back.

"Hey there Lily!" Happy yelled loudly.

"When did you guys come here?" Charles asked.

"Just now" Lily replied.

"Alright let's get something to eat now!" Natsu said seating himself across Gajeel.

"Hey who said you can join us?!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu.

"Did you say something?"

Gajeel turned to the other side to see Erza and Yuki sitting beside him and on the opposite side Gray, Natsu and the exceeds.

"What the hell!" Gajeel said with his eyes popping out.

"I hope you don't mind Levy-chan…" Lucy said as she sat on the chair.

"Nope, I don't mind at all!" Levy said sitting beside Lucy on another chair.

"Are you people picking a fight!?" Gajeel said clenching his fists.

"Ahem, don't tell me you are feeling bad for disturbing your date!" Yuki smirked.

"shut up!"Gajeel yelled.

After the meal-

Gajeel, Levy and Lily headed to the guild while the rest decided to explore more. They went on the swing kind of ride where Yuki got sick. They went to the Mirror world and their shapes changed in the mirror. They went to the horror house where Lucy, Wendy and Yuki freaked out. Natsu blasted the horror house out of fear. Another bill for the Fairy Tail guild. After that, they went to play games.

"Wow! That doll is so cute!" Lucy said pointing at a puppy doll. It was in the Aim and Shoot game booth.

"Do you want it?" Gray asked looking at the doll.

"Hm…I don't mind but I don't aim and shoot well…" Lucy said looking down.

"I was hoping some one here could get it for me…" Lucy said placing her hand on her hip and another on her cheek. Two arrows pointed at Gray and Natsu.

"Don't worry Lucy…"Gray started.

"I'll get it for you!" Gray and Natsu ended together. They both glared at each other.

"Hey you! I'll get it for her!" they again said together.

"Stop copying what I say!" they again in unison.

"So let's see which one of us gets the doll first!" Gray said storming to the booth.

"Oh yeah I'm all fired up!" Natsu said rushing ahead.

After a few minutes-

"Hah! You cant do it so just give up!" Natsu said mockingly to Gray.

"Speak for yourself! You haven't done it either!" Gray replied smirking.

"You can do it Gray-sama!"

"Well now I was just fooling around. Now comes the real battle!" Natsu said slamming some coins on the counter which startled the man.

"Well even I was just testing you so watch me now!" Gray said mimicking his actions.

"You guys are good for nothing!" Erza said as she stormed at the counter and banged some coins startling the man again. Erza picked up the gun and whoosh in 2 shots she won the doll Lucy wanted. Erza proudly handed the doll to Lucy. Lucy and the others sweat dropped at this.

"T-Thanks Erza…" Lucy said.

They played many more games and Erza won many prizes.

"I think today is Erza's day…" Yuki said while looking at the number of bags Erza was carrying.

"Y-Yeah…" Lucy said laughing nervously.

"It's 5:30 PM now. In order to reach the New Years party in the guild we must leave at 6 PM." Juvia said looking at a near by clock.

"Juvia's right," Erza said glancing at the clock.

The sun was setting. The sky was painted with shades of orange, yellow and red.

"Look the sky is looking so beautiful…" Yuki said. There was silence. Everybody were looking at the sky.

"I know! Lets go on the Giant Wheel!" Lucy said clapping her hands in excitement.

"That's a nice idea!" Yuki said smiling.

They all went to the ride.

"Okay now get inside couples!" the man was shouting in a clearly annoyed voice. As soon the gang got near the man got angry again.

"Gosh teenagers now-a-days! Only two people getting inside! I'm saying it again and loudly! ONLY TWO PEOPLE GETTING INSIDE ONE CELL!" the man shouted angrily.

"Okay I guess we are here at the wrong time," Lucy said as she did an about turn and was about to leave then the same man grabbed her by her shirt.

"Young lady, you cant just come here and turn around and leave! Now get in, we don't have all day to wait! The park is gonna close!" he said pushing her in…along with Natsu by pulling his scarf. The door shut and the ride proceeded to move up.

"Stupid old man!" Lucy puffed angrily as she looked out of the window to see the man pushing Gray and Erza inside. Natsu grinned. Lucy was wearing the scarf he had given her and he was wearing the jacket she had given him.

"I'm glad you liked the sweater!" Lucy said grinning as she seated herself opposite Natsu.

"And I'm glad you liked the scarf!" Natsu said grinning widely.

"Look outside!" Lucy said.

The sun had finally set and all the lights were lit. Their cell was on the top and the scene looked wonderful. Her eyes shined on looking at the infinite lights. Natsu looked amazed all the same.

"This was the best day ever!" Lucy thought to herself as a star fell across the sky.

**Thank you very much for the reviews- Redterra , Sachiko Saki, CelestialLoverxx, ReianaA, fairytaillover416, !**


End file.
